The Curse Of The Vampire
by Akasha11
Summary: A special girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year and change comes over Draco.....by the way i suck at summaries but the story will be good.
1. Default Chapter

None of the Harry potter characters belong to me. All the characters names you do not recognize from the books are mine and mine only.  
  
The little baby girl gurgled as the light brown wicker basket that she laid  
  
in surrounded by blankets was placed on the top stone step of an orphanage. The woman could hear the soft pittar patter of the rain on the roof of the building. The night was cool and calm and nobody noticed the woman and her lover looking at the baby girl in the basket.  
  
The baby's eyes were a beautiful sea blue and they shone brightly in the light coming from a street lamp just outside the shelter of the entrance to the orphanage. Her short silvery blond hair, which was ruffled from the baby girl moving in the basket, stood out against the soft pink colour of the warm blankets. This baby was a special baby. She was one of a kind and no matter were you looked you would never find another like her. She was the one.  
  
The woman looked sorrowfully and the basket where her and her lover's special daughter lay and felt tears gather in her eyes. She hated that she couldn't keep her baby but it was too dangerous for her to be with them. She knelt down on the step and placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter's head. The baby watched her do so and then gurgled softly. The tall man with brilliant green eyes and dark hair did the same and then stood up next to the woman. The baby girl moved her arms a little as if to get comfy and then she closed her eyes. The woman felt that would be the last time she would see those wonderfully bright sea coloured eyes and that pretty little pale face. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away with her hand.  
  
She and her lover watched the baby slowly drift off to sleep in her basket her light breathing hardly disturbing the silence around them. She would be safe here with the muggles. They would find her a nice safe muggle home to go to where she would grow up happy and safe. That was what was best for their daughter even if they could never see her again. They would do anything to make her happy.  
  
The woman turned her back on the baby more tears sliding down her cheeks and the man did the same. She didn't want to take one last look at her baby because she felt if she did she would never be able to let her go. She walked quietly down the steps holding her lovers hand and together they crossed the road and disappeared into the shadows leaving the baby alone on the doorstep in the middle of the night.  
  
When the old muggle woman opened the door to the orphanage the next morning to run some errands she had the shock of her life. A baby girl lay safe and snugly sound asleep in a wicker basket surrounded by pink blankets. The woman picked up the basket and noticed there was a note. She carried the baby inside and laid her basket on a table as the woman ripped open the letter and read:  
  
To whom this may concern,  
  
We cannot look after our baby girl. We wish for her to be happy and safe and we cannot provide that. Please make sure she finds a happy home and is safe and well. Never tell her about this. We ask only one other thing, that you call her Kila Thornton. Thank you.  
  
The old woman read the letter again and the looked at the baby. She was still asleep and she looked peaceful. The old woman would do what the letter asked. She would take care of Kila Thornton.  
  
So what do you think? I'm going to try and make this the best story I have ever written so I am going to be spending a lot of time on it and make it as good as possible. I could make it even better if I had reviews so please review even if you hate it! Harry and the others are going to be in the next chapter, which will be up very soon! Thanx! 


	2. The Potter boy

Chapter 1  
  
14 Years later  
  
"Kila!"  
  
Kila groaned and rolled over in her comfortable warm bed. Please just five more minuets she thought. She was to comfortable and sleepy to get up yet.  
  
"Kila Thornton get up!"  
  
She groaned again and opened her eyes but closed them again straight away. Bright sunlight shone through the curtains and it hurt her eyes. She crawled out of bed her eyes still half closed and pulled open her wardrobe door. She hadn't fully awoken yet and she had to rub her eyes for a while before she could open them all the way. She peered into her wardrobe and pulled out her black school trousers and a white blouse. She pulled them on and put some socks on. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and tied it back with a black scrunchy. At least it was the last day of school and she had the summer holidays to look forward to.  
  
She walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother sat at the wooden kitchen table with a cup of hot coffee. Kila gave her a sleepy smile and then made herself some toast. Her mother watched her as she buttered her toast and sat down at the table. She picked it up and nibbled on it a little. She wasn't really hungry but if she didn't eat something her mother would moan.  
  
Natasha Thornton was the sort of woman who had to have everything done right. She always made sure that Kila had everything for school and that she had good meals. Sometimes Kila thought her mother went a little over the top but she knew she only wanted what was best for her children.  
  
Her younger brother Adam came into the kitchen with a scowl on his thin face. Her brother always scowled but it wasn't because he was angry it was just the way he was. He was tall, taller then Kila even though she was a year older and he had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes much like their mother. Kila didn't look like anyone in the family. Her dad was tall and thin with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Sure she had blond hair but it was more silvery then blond but not grey. Her eyes always seemed to shine and they were the colour of the sea. At times they looked green, at times they looked blue and then sometimes they were mixed. People even loved her eyes or hated them.  
  
Adam sat down next to Kila with his bowl of cereal that had much more milk then needed. His looked at him disapprovingly. He saw the look and they both knew what it meant. He wasn't allowed to waste any of that milk.  
  
"Good morning" Said her father cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen in his suit and tie holding a black leather brief case. He bent down and kissed his wife and Kila heard Adam stifle a laugh. Their mother glared at him and he tried to give her and innocent look. He always laughed when they kissed for some reason. Kila didn't really see what was funny. She couldn't wait to have her first real kiss with a boy but the way things were going with the boys she knew at school it was likely that would be never.  
  
At 8 o clock she and Adam shouted goodbye to their mother and sat off down the street towards the school. They walked in silence the sun shinning hotly above them making them sweat and feel more tired then they were. They turned the corner and crossed the road and came to the park. It wasn't a very big park and hardly anyone used it because a gang of boys from the area had wrecked it. She could see one of the children's swings hanging from one metal chain that attached it to the metal of the swing stand. The older kids sitting on it had broken the seesaw and there was graffiti and rude word sprayed all over the slide.  
  
They carried on walked down the street and then Kila noticed a boy walking towards them. He was very thin with knobbly knees and dark hair that was untidy. He ore round glasses and he wore clothes that were much too big for him. Kila knew this was Harry Potter. All she knew about him was that he lived with his aunt and uncle the Dursleys and his cousin Dudley who was the leader of the gang who had messed up the park. She heard he attended a school for the criminals but to tell the truth she didn't think he looked the type.  
  
As he passed them she gave him a small smile but he didn't return i. He just looked at her and Kila could see those piercing green eyes. When he had walked past she looked behind her and saw him heading towards the park they had just passed. He may not be a criminal, she thought, but there is something weird about him. She and Adam got to school 10 minutes before the bell went and they waited around in the schoolyard. All the time she waited she thought of the Potter boy and thought she might want to get to know him a bit better if she saw him around.  
  
At 3 o clock the bell rang and it was the start of the summer holidays. Kila walked home with Adam the sound of screaming because it was the end of school ringing in her ears. Only one more year, she thought happily and she walked home faster then her brother and got to the park before him. As she walked near the park she spotted a gang of boys ahead. They were shouting and they seemed to be kicking something on the floor. As Kila got nearer she saw it was Dudley Dursley and his cronies. Damn, she had forgot he had come back for his summer holidays the week before. They were probably beating up some poor little kid. They saw her coming and they glared at her but she didn't care. If they touched her she would be able to spread round they were puffs for hitting a girl and they knew she could do that. She looked to the floor to see what they had been kicking and she saw dark untidy hair and the piercing green eyes.  
  
Anger flared up in her and she could feel her cheeks turning red. She walked up to Dudley and even though her was twice the size of her she slapped him hard across the cheek. He looked stunned for a moment and then he raised a fist to hit her back but before he had a chance to do it Harry had jumped in his way. Dudley stopped and glared at Harry and started to go red in the face just as she had done. She gave him a small smile as if to say ner ner na ner ner.  
  
"C'mon lets go this is boring," Said Dudley and he turned his back on Harry and his cronies followed him. When they had turned a corner Harry turned round to look at her.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"Thanks to you to if you hadn't have jumped in front of me he would have hit me. But then I could have told everyone round here he is a puff which would had been fun" she said with a little laugh" I'm Kila Thornton.  
  
"Harry potter" he said.  
  
"I know I've seen you around. Is it true you go to a criminal school?" She asked.  
  
"No I don't I go to...a senior school some where else but they just say that because they hate me" said Harry.  
  
"Oh. I don't like the Dursleys and neither does anyone in my family. That Dudley does my head in" She said.  
  
"He does my head in to but most of the time he's kicking my head in" Said Harry a little sadly.  
  
"Stand up to him like you did jus now" She said.  
  
"Kila!" Shouted Adam. He came running up to her and glared at Harry" What are you doing with him?"  
  
"He just saved me from getting hit" explained Kila" I slapped Dudley cos he was hitting Harry and then he went to punch me Harry stood in front of me to protect me"  
  
"He's a criminal. He goes to a criminal school" Spat Adam.  
  
"No really he doesn't the Dursleys just say that to make him sound bad" Said Kila quickly.  
  
"Oh" was all Adam said.  
  
"This is my younger brother Adam, Harry" She said," you would think he was my older brother with the size of me"  
  
Harry smiled a little and Adam laughed and shook hands with Harry. This was good. Maybe they could all be friends.  
  
"We have to go now Harry but we broke up today so maybe we can hang soon" She said and she and Adam walked down the street and Harry watched them go.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Albus?" Asked Molly. She saw the twinkle in the old mans blue eyes brighten He nodded not saying a word.  
  
"But but she is.....different" Said Molly still amazed at what the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just told her. The girl was different. No matter what she would never be like Harry or Ron or even Hermione.  
  
"She is a lost witch therefore she has the right to attend Hogwarts just as the other lost witches and wizards do this year." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"What do the ministry have to say about this?" She asked.  
  
"Not a lot really except that she has the right to attend if she wishes to" Said Dumbledore" She will of course need to be trained up over the summer and need to spend time with a wizarding family. That is why I have come to see you today."  
  
"You want her to stay here" Said Molly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The Ministry has granted permission for some of the 5th years, which they will be when they return to school to train the lost witches and wizards. She of course needing more help had been assigned Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and I thought it would be best to if Ronald helped. If that is alright of course?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course it is. I will explain to Ron and the others later about her but I will not tell her all of it. I will send Harry and Hermione letters later." She said.  
  
"I believe the girl lives near Harry potter and her Hogwarts letter is on the way to her now. I think it would be better if Harry and she travel here together seeing as though they have met each other today"  
  
What is the girls name?"  
  
"Kila Thornton"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know is boring but you need to know this so you get the story. Please review even if you hated it. Just tell me what you think please. Next chapter will be up soon because I write a lot so that you don't have to wait long for the next chapters. Thank you! 


	3. Letters

Chapter 2  
  
Kila looked at the finished piece of homework on her pc and decided it was enough. She shut down the computer and turned off the monitor. Her eyes hurt because she had been at the computer so long trying to make her work as good as possible. Now her eyes itched with tiredness and her mind had started to shut down. She flicked off her light and crawled into bed. She lay there for a while listening to the sound of the rain. It was oddly comforting to her. She closed hr eyes and allowed the sound of the rain to wash over her. Then she heard something else. At first she just thought she had dozed off and it as part of a dream or something but then she realised she only had her eyes closed, she wasn't asleep.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked round her room as if looking to see what could make a noise. It was a tapping. Like a tapping on glass. Her eyes shot towards her window and her closed curtains. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window and drew back the curtains and got the surprise of her life. A large tawny owl was sat on her window ledge tapping at her glass with his beak. Its yellow eyes watched her as she pulled open the window. The owl swooped in and landed on her desk.  
  
Kila had never seen an owl this close and she had never heard of an owl or any other bird doing anything like this before. The owl let out a screech and then held out its leg. Maybe its hurt thought Kila and she moved closer to the owl hoping it wouldn't try and hurt her with its sharp nails and beak. She didn't have to bend down every far because she was so small but she could see there was a envelope tied to its leg. With shaken hands she removed the letter and the bird screeched and then flew out of the window into the rain. Kila jumped up quickly and shut the window and then looked at the envelope.  
  
It was slightly yellow and on the front written in black ink was written:  
  
Kila Thornton 10 Abbygate Way Surry England  
  
Why would somebody send her a letter using an owl? She ripped open the envelope hoping to find the answer in there. There was a letter and then a list of what seemed to be books. She looked at the letter first. It was written in old-fashioned joined up handwriting that was hard to read.  
  
HOWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed.of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Thornton,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be joining the lost witches and wizards in the 5th year. Over the summer holidays a few individuals have been given the authority to teach and train lost witches and wizards so that they can take their place at Hogwarts. You have been assigned a Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter and a Mr Ronald Weasly. If you are ready to take you place please contact Mr Harry Potter and send your reply as soon as possible.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later then the 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Kila felt a heard a small laugh escape her lips. This had to be a joke. It just had to be. Someone at school was playing a joke on her. But part of her found herself wondering if it was a joke or if it was real if she really was a lost witch. No, she thought, this is stupid. It might even be potter playing a joke on her. Well she would go and find out in the morning. She folded up the letter and the list of equipment and stuck them in a draw. Maybe this really is a dream, she thought, maybe I will wake up in the morning and the letter will not be there. It would have all been a dream...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry raised his head from his homework. He had heard a tapping at his window over the sound of the rain. He put down his quill and ran a hand through his hair. His homework was getting harder and harder and this late at night he was losing concentration. He could only do it homework at night when the Dursleys were asleep. The thought that Harry's godfather Sirius might come and get them and turn them into worms had had been forgotten. They didn't seem to care anymore if he wrote to Sirius because the truth was they knew he wouldn't. And he wouldn't because he didn't want Sirius to get seen and get taken back to Azkaban where the dementors would perform their deadly kiss..  
  
It made him sick just thinking about it. He looked to the window and saw not one but two owls sitting on the windowsill. One he recognized as his best friend, Ron weasly's owl pig and the other looked like a school owl. What was a school owl doing here? They had only broke up a week ago so they couldn't be sending his list of books for the new year. He stood up and opened the window. The school owl swooped in and landed on Harry's bed holding out its leg waiting for Harry to take the letter. Pig fluttered in and began flying madly round the room then eventually landed on the tope of the wardrobe. Harry took the letter from the owl and it let out a hoot and then flew out of the window.  
  
The letter was from school and it was written in the same old fashioned had writing school letters were always written on. He looked at the letter and read it carefully  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are writing to inform you that you, along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly, have been chosen to teach a lost witch over the summer holidays. You have been given authority to do magic by the ministry of Magic but only to help teach your student. Expect your student, Kila Thornton, to contact you soon.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lost Witches and Wizards? He never knew they even existed and now he would have to teach one. Well at least he would have someone to talk to and it said he had to work with Ron and Hermione, which probably meant he was going to be staying at the Burrow for the summer holidays. The thought of leaving the Dursleys and going to stay with Ron made Happiness swim inside him. Pig had now flown down on to Harry's bed and was hopping around madly trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hold still!" he commanded and the owl stood on one foot the other one out so that Harry could take Ron's letter. When he had taken the letter her flew over to Hedwig's cage for a drink of water from her bowl. She was out hunting. He looked at Ron's letter and saw Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I can't believe that we have to teach a lost witch! I thought this was meant to be holidays for us away from learning. Well at least we get to do magic. Wonder what she is like. Mum told me you all ready know her. Dumbledore says you Hermione and the lost witch are coming to stay with us and we are picking you up on Friday. Mum says the lost witch has already got her Hogwarts letter and has been told to talk to you. See you on Friday.  
  
Ron  
  
PS: We are using cars this time because of what happened last time.  
  
Harry felt himself smiling remembering what had happened and the look on the Dursleys faces when Mr Weasly had blasted the fireplace. Dudley still hadn't really gotten over his tongue growing so much. The Kila girl did seem nice and he hoped that she would contact him because it would be a shame if she missed out on being a witch. He waited for Hedwig to come back and for pig to zoom off and then he closed the window and crawled into bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kila knocked on the Dursleys front door and waited patiently for it to be answered. A bony-faced woman with dark hair and a frown on her face answered it as if she didn't like young girls.  
  
"Yes?" She asked very impolitely. Kila tried to keep a smile on her face.  
  
"Can I speak to Harry please?" She asked politely.  
  
"Why do you want to speak to him?"  
  
"I met him on the way home from school yesterday and I thought we could hang or something. You know go out somewhere" Said Kila.  
  
She seemed to have said the right thing for then the woman stepped away from the door and nodded and Kila entered. She found herself in a neat clean little hallway with peach colour wallpaper and white paint.  
  
"Up the stairs first door on the left and close the door behind you," Said the woman who she knew now was Mrs Dursley. Kila closed the door behind her and Mrs Dursley turned her back on her and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Kila walked up the stairs and then knocked on the first door on the left. There was a loud screech from an owl and then a shout from downstairs.  
  
"That bloody owl!" came an angry voice that made Kila jumped.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Its Kila Thornton I've come to speak to you"  
  
"Oh come in"  
  
Kila pushed the door open and found herself in a small bedroom with a small desk a bed and a wardrobe. On the floor was a pile of books and rolls of parchment. On the desk was a small metal cage and inside sat a snowy white barn owl that watched her with its beady yellow eyes. Harry himself sat on the bed with a strange book in his hands, his hair untidy and his green eyes watching her like the owls were.  
  
"I take it you got your letter" Said Harry. She nodded.  
  
"So how did you set up this big joke? Or who is paying you to do it?" She asked him.  
  
"It isn't a joke and I can prove it," he said standing up. He walked over to a large wooden chest in the corner of the room and flung back the lid. He pulled out what looked like a well-shaped stick but then she saw it was a wand. It was a real wand but whether it was magic Kila wasn't sure. She still wasn't sure if she trusted Harry.  
  
"W what are you going to do?" She asked. Maybe Harry was a criminal boy and he wasn't to be trusted Maybe he was going to attack her. But with a fake wand?  
  
"I'm going to do some magic on Hedwig's cage" He said and he walked towards the cage where the owl sat. Kila noticed a lock on the cage door.  
  
"Come here and make sure the lock isn't faulty" he said. She stayed were she was looking in horror at the owl. Most animals didn't like her.  
  
"Its ok she wont hurt you" he said. She moved a little closer and the owl watched her with its beady eyes but didn't make a sound. She wiggled the lock on the door and little and then Harry gave her the key to lock it. She did and she could tell it was a real lock.  
  
"Ok don't freak when you see this" Said Harry. He placed the wooden wand in front of the lock.  
  
"Alohomora" he whispered.  
  
A small purple beam of light shit from his wand to the look and then she heard the sound that meant the lock was being unlocked. Harry moved his wand away and pulled the cage door open.  
  
No thought Kila, it can't be real. But she always believed her eyes and what she had just seen was magic. She had seen real magic being preformed by a boy her own age.  
  
"I believe you"  
  
Phew that was a longer chapter. Please if anyone is reading this story please review and please tell your friends about it. I really want to know what people think and don't worry vampires will come into the story soon. I think I might add a new chapter everyday or every 2 days because I have some free time on my hands. Thanx if you read the story but remember please review 


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 3  
  
Harry sat in his bedroom on his bed listening and waiting. Kila sat near him looking pale and a little scared. His eyes drifted to her trunk and her possessions. They were waiting for the weaslys who were due to pick them up at 5 o clock this time with a car they had borrowed from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Kila had told her parents everything about the letter and Hogwarts and Harry had been there to help her explain. Eventually they came round and started to believe and they said that Kila could go. Kila had told Harry later that even if they had said no she would have ran away with him. He could tell she wanted to learn about magic more then anything else. He had laughed at the look on Dudley face when he told her what she was. He had started to back out of the room with his mouth closed tight and his hand over his large backside. Kila had looked confused at that.  
  
5 o clock came and went but Harry wasn't worried. They had been late last time they had come to pick him up for the Quidditch world cup. The living room still wasn't fixed properly and now Mrs Dursley wouldn't let any of her friends in there.  
  
The minutes ticked by and then Harry heard a beeping noise, like a car horn and he stood up and listened. Kila heard it to and she looked even more scared as Harry ran down stairs and she followed. When he reached it he pulled it open and just outside the gate he could see a red car and the head of his best friend Ron Weasly sticking out the window. His smile lit up his freckled face and his red hair shone. Harry could also see the red hair of Ginny and Mrs Weasly. Mr Weasly who was driving beamed at him and stepped out the car. Kila looked at Ron and looked a little shocked. Ron smiled at her and she blushed.  
  
"Hello there Harry" Said Mr Weasly and he shook hands with Harry" And this must be Kila"  
  
He held out his hand and she shook it quickly looking even more scared. Mr Dursley had appeared at the door with Kila and Harry's stuff. It seemed he didn't want the weasly's in his house. He dumped it in the boot of the car and went back into the house without a word and slammed the door behind him. Ron looked away to stifle a laugh and opened the door for Harry. Harry stood by the door and waited for Kila to get in first. She had to get to know the weasly's and sitting her next to Ron and Ginny was the best way to do it. She looked at him a little surprised and he nodded and she got into the car and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hi I'm Ron and this is Ginny" Said Ron.  
  
"Hello dear" Said Mrs Weasly kindly to Kila. Some of the fear disappeared from her face.  
  
Harry got in and slammed the door behind him and then they were off. Nobody said anything for a while and then Kila seemed to decide she had better start talking.  
  
"So..So what is Hogwarts like?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Its great!" Said Ron enthusiastically and she grinned a little.  
  
"I can't wait to try doing magic," She said" I hope that I'm good at it. As far as I know there is no trace of Magic in my family."  
  
"That's ok" Said Ron" Hermione Granger has muggle parents to and she has the highest marks in the year. You'll learn plenty with her"  
  
"Er what are muggles?" She asked.  
  
"Non magic people" Said Ginny" That what magic people call them"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what would you like to do when we get to the burrow?" Asked Mrs Weasly.  
  
"I want to know everything about the word of magic," said Kila" I still cant believe its all real. I bet you have a hard time covering it up"  
  
"Oh its not to hard" Said Mr Weasly" We use charms and things like that"  
  
"Cool" Said Kila.  
  
It didn't take as long to reach the burrow as Harry thought it would and soon they were in he weasly's garden Mr Weasly using his wand to levitate Harry and Kila's stuff and guide it into the house. The burrow was just the same as ever. Hands of the clock in the corner had landed on home, which meant Percy, and the twins were out. Kila looked around in wonder and her eyes almost popped out her head when she saw a picture of Ginny on the wall waving.  
  
"Pictures in the wizarding world move" Explained Harry. Kila looked like she was quite tempted to go up to the photo and poke it to see what would happen. Mr Weasly magiced their stuff upstairs and Mrs Weasly started pottering round the kitchen preparing supper.  
  
"You will be sleeping in my room," said Ginny." So what do you want to do?"  
  
"It would be better if you went outside dears because I'm going to be very busy" said Mrs Weasly.  
  
Harry and the others stepped outside into the Weasly's front yard were chickens ran around the yard looking for food. Ron led the way to a field and a shed that the weasly's owned were high trees shield them from view of the village. Harry ran back to the house quickly to grab his Firebolt and then shot back to the field were Ron held an old Cleansweep and Ginny held a really old shooting star. Kila was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Are we going to be doing some cleaning?" She asked looking a little disappointed. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No were going to do some flying," he said. Kila looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
" Its ok they are safe" he said and he handed Kila an old cleansweep which looked like one of the twins" Have a go"  
  
Ron taught Kila how to make her broom rise so that she could sit on it and she tried it and it rose on the 2nd try. She sat on it looking a little pale and sick and she kicked of the ground. The broom rose and Ron started to fly to. Kila looked as if she was going to be sick as Ron taught her how to fly. Then Harry sat on his own broom and flew up into the sky.  
  
It felt good to fly again and she wind whistled in his ears and ruffled his already messy hair. Kila watched him and seemed to miss what Ron said as he sped past and he knew that he would look like a blur to her. When he had flown a little he dropped down to Kila's level and Ginny joined them. Kila tried to do a move herself but she slid to far and she far and she slid off the handle and found herself hanging upside down. She couldn't stop giggling and Ron had to help her get back on the broom. When she had finally got the hang of controlling the broom Harry and Ron started to explain the game of Quidditch to her and she listened in awe.  
  
When it started to get dark they landed and put the brooms back in the shed and Ron locked it up. They made their way back to the burrow where Mrs Weasly had prepared a huge super. There were all of Harry's favourites and Mrs Weasly was a wonderful cook and Harry heard Kila tell her so. Something was wrong with Mrs Weasly though.  
  
She seemed a bit edgy and in Harry's eyes a bit scared. Of what she was scared of he had no idea unless she was scared of Kila but that was ridiculous. When he looked at Kila all he saw was a kind sweet small girl who seemed shy at first but really liked to get along with people. She would do well at Hogwarts. He found himself wondering what house she would be in. probably Hufflepuff because she seemed a little like Hannah Abbot a Hufflepuff girl in Harry's year.  
  
When they had finished their pudding Mrs Weasly whisked them off upstairs to get ready for bed while she cleaned. Kila said goodnight to Mrs and Mr Weasly and thanked them and then she had Ginny ran up the stairs to Ginny's room and the boys followed. Harry could hear Kila tell some sort of joke and Ginny laugh. It was good they were getting along.  
  
He and Ron went into Ron's room at the top of the house and changed into their pyjamas. Above them Harry could hear the ghoul clanking around in the attic. He lay down on the bed feeling happy that he was free of the Dursleys and with the Weaslys.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
She was there at Hogwarts. They had discovered she was a lost witch and he had been assigned to get her and to use her. Now he had to think of a way to do it. Maybe he could use the boy that lived.  
  
She was with him now sleeping at the Weasly's house in their daughter's room. She had no idea of her past or what she really was. She thinks she is just a lost witch. She is more. So much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kila woke the next morning with a feeling she had had a dream in the night and forgot it. She remembered something to do with the dark but that was it. Oh well it wasn't important. What was important was that she was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts.  
  
She had had so much fun the day before on the brooms. She might write to her mother and ask her for a little more money so that she could buy her won broom. Ron had said there was a bank that could change muggle money into wizard gold. Ginny was still asleep peacefully and Kila didn't want to wake her. She got out of bed and crept as quietly as she could to the open window. It was still early but the sun was hot and bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She hoped they could go and play on the brooms again.  
  
She stayed in front of the window till Ginny woke up then they changed and went down stairs for breakfast. At the table were Mr Weasly, Ron and Harry and Mrs Weasly was at the cooker frying some eggs with her wand. At the table were two more red head boys who Kila had not seen the day before. She could tell they were Weasly's because of their bright red Weasly hair and they were twins. She and Ginny sat down at the table, she sitting next to Harry and Ginny sitting next to the two red headed boys who beamed wickedly at her.  
  
"Hi there" Said the red headed twin and the left" I'm gorge"  
  
"And i'm Fred" Said the other twin" Don't worry if you cant tell who is who"  
  
"I'm Kila Thornton," She said and she smiled politely at the boys.  
  
"They slept at their friend's house last night but wanted to come back early to meet you" Explained Mr Weasly.  
  
"Lee had a really cool spider as well" Said George" It was massive"  
  
Kila saw Ron shudder and the twins laughed. Maybe Ron didn't like spiders. Everyone was scared of something.  
  
"Hermione sent an owl this morning" Said Mrs Weasly" She said she will be here at around lunchtime. What would you like for breakfast Kila?"  
  
"Just some toast please" Said Kila.  
  
"You lot can go out today I want to do some cleaning," said Mrs Weasly handing Kila a plate of toast.  
  
"Oh mum cant me and George stay in?" moaned Fred.  
  
"No and I don't want you making anymore of those silly joke products" Said Mrs Weasly sternly.  
  
After breakfast they went outside, the twins following them looking a little sulky but when they saw the sun and the sky their faces lit up. They walked to the field were they had flown brooms the day before and Kila watched as they all pulled their brooms out and mounted them. She saw the one she had been riding the day before and saw it belonged to the one in the green sweater who said he was George. She watched as they flew around a little chucking a red ball around feeling a little left out. Then Ron seemed to catch the look on her face and he flew down and landed next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah its just there is so much I don't know about my own life. I get the feeling I'm never going to fit in," She said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry 5 years ago Harry had no idea about what he is and look at him now" said Ron and he nodded towards Harry who was shooting around on his broom in a blur.  
  
"I just wish I knew more," She said.  
  
"You will learn," he said," Come on have a go on my broom"  
  
"No that's ok I'm fine. You go have fun," She said.  
  
"Well if you don't want to fly then neither do I" he said dropping his broom to the floor" Come on lets go for a walk down the hill"  
  
If anyone is actually reading this..even though I doubt it I know its boring but don't worry give me a few more chapters and you will see why I wanted to write this story. Please review! Thanx! 


	5. Hermione

Chapter 4  
  
Kila and the weaslys were just sitting down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasly went to answer it and returned a few seconds later with a girl who looked about Kila's age with long bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her face lit up in a smile and Ron and Harry jumped up and hugged her. Then Ginny gave her a hug. Kila had not doubts that this was Hermione Granger the girl who would be training her.  
  
"Hi" Said Kila" You must be Hermione"  
  
"And you must be Kila" Said Hermione.  
  
"The one and only" Said Kila and she shook hands with Hermione. She liked this girl. She seemed like a nice kind person and from what she had heard she was very intelligent and would be able to teach Kila a lot before she went to Hogwarts with Harry Hermione and the other Weasly children.  
  
"So when do I start learning magic?" Kila asked.  
  
"Well I guess we could start tomorrow" Said Hermione" We can start with some simple charms"  
  
"Cool" Said Kila. They all tucked into their lunch which had been as good as the food the night before and then they decided to go outside for a walk. They talked about Hogwarts and about the four houses.  
  
"What house do you think I will be in?" Asked Kila.  
  
"Well from what I know about you I think you might be in Hufflepuff" Said Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Oh" Said Kila a little sadly" I was hoping to be in Gryffindor with you"  
  
"Better Hufflepuff then Slytherin" mumbled Ron.  
  
"Whys that?" Asked Kila curiously.  
  
"Slytherin produced a lot of dark wizards" Said Ron darkly" Slytherins are evil"  
  
"Oh...Hufflepuff isn't sounding so bad now" Said Kila giving a weak smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kila held Harry's wand nervously hoping she wouldn't accidentally do any magic with it. Harry had lent it to her so she could use it to learn magic. They had decided to work in the field the Weasly's owned where nobody would be able to see them do magic. Hermione stood in front of her holding her own wand and reading a book called The standard book of spells grade 1.  
  
"Right first of all I thought we might have a go at levitating a feather" said Hermione looking away from the book. She stuck a hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a long white feather and laid it on the floor.  
  
"You just swish and flick" Said Hermione demonstrating with her wand" and then say Wingardium Leviosa. Understand?"  
  
Kila nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't realised it before but she felt a bit sick. What if she wasn't able to do any magic and they said sorry we have made a mistake and she was sent home? She would never live down the embarrassment. She held out the wand and swished it and then flicked.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" She whispered. The feather didn't move at all. She looked at Hermione and expected to see her give her a sad look and then say she had better go home. But she didn't look sad she looked determined and she didn't say anything. Maybe it took a while for the magic to work. He tried it again and said the incantation a little louder but nothing happened.  
  
"Concentrate" Said Hermione" there is nothing but the wand the feather and you"  
  
Kila took another deep breath and shut her eyes. She swished and flicked.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted. She didn't dare open her eyes in case she had failed completely but then she heard Hermione laugh. She opened her eyes.  
  
"You did it!" Exclaimed Hermione" Well done. It took Ron even longer to learn that!"  
  
Kila felt herself smiling and she looked up and saw that the wand she held was controlling the feather. It was gently floating upwards towards the clear blue sky.  
  
"Come on lets try it again" Said Hermione.  
  
They worked all morning. At dinner Harry and Ron arrived with Sandwiches and butterbeer. Kila proudly showed them that she could levitate a feather a pen and a book. They whooped and cheered and then they all sat down to eat. Kila sat next to Ron and Ron told her about his favourite Quidditch team. Kila hung on to his every word. She really killed Ron. He was cute and he was different.  
  
"Quidditch sounds really interesting" said Kila" I wish I could play"  
  
"We could teach you" Said Harry" Its what we are here for"  
  
"Well your great teachers" Said Kila truthfully.  
  
"oh by the way Dumbledore will be visiting next week to see how things are going" Said Hermione." Lets see if we can teach you loads and really impress him"  
  
"Yeah lets go for it" said Kila happily.  
  
After lunch they carried on levitating things and Harry and Ron stayed and watched her. She managed to levitate a broomstick, a ball and then she accidentally Levitated Ron. She had been so horrified at what she had done that she pulled the wand away and Ron fell hard to the floor. She felt she had never been more embarrassed in her life.  
  
"Its ok I'm fine" Said Ron laughing" Just a few bruises"  
  
"I think that's enough for today" Said Hermione half an hour later. She slammed the book shut. It was dark and she sky was a deep blue and the stars were shinning down on them. Ron led the way back to the burrow and Kila apologised again but Ron really didn't seem to care that she could have really hurt him. She really liked him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"She is going Hogwarts," Said the boy. He was tall but was merely still a child who had been living on the street. He of course being what he was hadn't been able to resist the boy.  
  
"Good" Came his own raspy voice" The plan is working. Inform the others"  
  
"Of course master" Said the boy and he bowed to him master.  
  
"I shall have my revenge" Came his raspy voice and he gave a cold high laugh, which rang, through his study.  
  
"Yes Master you shall" Said the boy and he turned to go.  
  
"And Terry? Keep an eye on her and the potter boy" He said.  
  
"Yes Master" And he left.  
  
His own mind started mulling over the plan he himself had come up with. He had to perfect it and in the meantime he had to build an army. That was easy enough and also he was going to get his revenge. They would pay for what they did to him. With their daughter's life.  
  
Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz Review! I need reviews and I swear this story will get better! 


	6. Diagon Ally

Chapter 5  
  
Ron looked at Kila and felt something run through him. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. After only a week his family had accepted even his mother who for some reason seemed a little nervous around her. Kila had learnt how to do basic charms and potions and had managed to turn a matchstick into a needle. Ron himself had been teaching her defence against the dark arts. She had seemed very interested in the vampires especially and when he had asked her about them the next day she was able to tell him everything he had told her. For a muggle born she was getting on greatly. By the end of the summer Ron reckoned she would be at least forth year level and she was going to be taught by them at Hogwarts. Ron wanted to help her in any way he could.  
  
He did like her and they got a long well. Kila was fitting in well and he felt like he had known her for years. She was so open and honest with everyone even when she admitted to Ginny she had never been kissed before when she was talking to Ginny about boys.  
  
The time seemed to fly by and before he knew it Harry's birthday was upon them. They had decided to go to Diagon Ally for Harry's birthday so they could have a good time with Harry and show Kila around. She had been very keen to see a public wizarding place and there she could get her own wand instead of using Harry's and Ron's.  
  
On Harry's birthday they woke early and Harry received his presents. Hermione had gotten him a massive box of Bertie bots every flavour beans. Ron himself hadn't gotten him a present but was going to let Harry choose what he wanted. Kila had bought him a big bar of chocolate that muggles ate. Harry offered her a bean and she took one and was nearly sick when she found out it was earwax.  
  
After a quick breakfast they all lined up near the fireplace and Mrs Weasly held out a pot of floo powered. Kila looked horrified at the idea of travelling through a fireplace but she took a handful of the glittering powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"That's right dear" Said Mrs Weasly" make sure you say Diagon Ally nice and clear. You don't want to end up in Knockturn ally like Harry did when he first used it"  
  
"Diagon Ally" Said Kila clearly and she dropped the powder into the flames which turned them green. There was a flash of light and then she was gone. The twins were had already gone so that she would have someone to meet once she got to Diagon Ally. Harry went next and then Hermione and then Ginny. Mr Weasly and Percy had already left for work and Mrs Weasly wanted the house to herself for some quiet time.  
  
"Look after her" She said sternly and then gave Ron a peck on the cheek and he took a hand full of powder." Don't let her out your site"  
  
He stepped into the fire spoke and let the powder drop. Within seconds feeling a bit light headed and sick he was there and he had come out of the fireplace in Gringotts the wizarding bank. Harry was waiting at one of the entrances to the vaults and the twins stood with him. Ginny and Kila had waited for him. Soon they were zooming around the underground vaults in a wooden cart. Harry went to his fault and filled his moneybag with golden Galleons silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Ron couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He didn't have much money.  
  
When they reached the main entrance to the vaults they jumped out the cart thanking the goblin and then George led Kila to the money exchange so that she could change the muggle money her parents had given her into wizard money. She returned a little while later looking a little red and George told them that for some reason some ugly nosy goblin had stared at her for ages and then whispered to the other goblins making them look.  
  
They then left the large marble entrance hall of Gringotts and stepped out into Diagon Ally.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
There was so many wonderful things to see that Kila didn't know were she wanted to go first when she as asked. She looked in every direction trying to take In everything. The dainty little shops and large well looked after shops. Shops selling dragons liver shops selling magic books and a shop selling wands. That was what she needed. A wand. She tapped on Ron's shoulder and pointed at the shop.  
  
"Oh yeah you need a wand" Said Ron" I need to get Harry's birthday present so why don't you go in with Hermione and Ginny to get your wand. Oliveander scares me anyway"  
  
Kila didn't know who Oliveander was but as she looked up at the shop she could see it was the person who owned it. The twins Ron and Harry walked away and Hermione Ginny and herself entered the shop. A bell sounded with a small tingle and a man appeared, as it seemed from nowhere.  
  
"Ah" Said the old man" Kila Thornton"  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"That is not something you need to know yet" He said giving her a little smile" I am Mr Olivander"  
  
"Yeah I thought you were" Said Kila a little uncertain about the old man. His eyes twinkled and he watched her closely.  
  
"I know just the wand," he mumbled as if to himself. Kila looked to Hermione who shrugged. The old man had disappeared behind some shelves and reappeared a short time later with a wand in hand. He handed it to her and she looked at it.  
  
"Oak 10 inches feather of a phoenix" He said and then he snatched it from her hand.  
  
"No no no not right" He mumbled and he handed her another wand.  
  
"Holy 8 and a half inches dragon heart string" he handed it to her and then took it from her.  
  
"No" he said" Here try this one"  
  
He handed her a dark brown wand, which was quite long. Heat seemed to travel from the wand through her body and she realised it hadn't been snatched out her hand yet. She looked to Mr Olivander who smiled.  
  
"Interesting" he said" Ash 11 inches unicorn hair. That is no ordinary wand in your hand young Kila. That wand contains a single drop of a vampires blood and vampires blood it very old very powerful magic not always dark though. Yes very interesting"  
  
Kila cast a glance at Ginny who looked a little scared and Hermione didn't look to happy either. This wand was perfect for her and yet it contained vampire blood. Did that make her bad? Or was Mr Olivander trying to tell her something? He had now taken the wand and put it in a box and handed it back to her.  
  
"Use the wand with great care," he said as if it was a warning. She gave him a week smile and handed him 3 galleons and then they left the shop.  
  
"That man is weird" Kila said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"But he knows his stuff" Said Ginny.  
  
They walked to a shop called Quidditch sporting supplies where ron and Harry were looking at the brooms that were on display. Kila remembered she wanted a broom of her own.  
  
"Erm Harry what is a good broom. Not the best just good" she asked him.  
  
"Well you could get a nimbus 2003 the new nimbus model. Nimbus is expensive but worth it. My first broom was a nimbus"  
  
"Yeah before it got smashed to bits by a whomping willow" add Ron.  
  
Kila decided she would go back later and buy a nimbus but now she had things to do. She went to get her school robes and all the schoolbooks that all the others had and for the lessons she would be taking. She had decided to take rune study and Divinitation because Ron and suggested them and Hermione although saying that Divinitation was a load of old rubbish it might be good for her and runes was very interesting.  
  
When she had got everything she needed and the others had got what they wanted they walked back to the Quidditch shop but on the way Kila spotted another shop.  
  
"Hey would it be ok if I just nip in there and look at the owls?" She asked," I've been thinking about getting one for my post and stuff"  
  
They entered the shop to a flurry of screeching and singing. All kinds of owls were sat in cages screeching and magic singing birds sat on their perch singing little bow peep. Kila felt herself carried towards them and the others didn't seem to notice. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into something and fell to the floor her books falling with her. She looked up to see what she had bumped into and saw it was a person.  
  
He face was pale and pointed and his eyes a cold cruel grey. His hair was platinum blond and was slicked back. His robes were black and everything about him made Kila think evil. Evil but good looking.  
  
"I'm sorry" she mumbled scrambling to pick her books up off the floor. He didn't help.  
  
"Watch were your going next time," he said coldly.  
  
"I said sorry," she said" I didn't see you I was to busy looking at them" she indicated the singing birds.  
  
"Like I said watch it" he said in a drawl. She stood up with her books and glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you try being a bit more polite!" She said anger flaring through her. His cold eyes swept over her and seemed to take in her anger.  
  
"Your one of those Mudblood lost witches aren't you?" He asked with a smirk" My father told me all about you and I can just tell"  
  
Mudblood. She didn't know what it meant but she could tell it was an insult. She scowled at him fear pounding through her body. She was ready to slap him something she had never done before to anyone. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
"Whatever minger" she said and she saw the smile slip away from his face. He knew she had insulted him.  
  
"You little bitch you have n idea who I am do you?" He asked. He looked angrier then she did.  
  
"No and I don't want to" She said and she turned but she heard what he said.  
  
"it will all be over for you mudbloods soon" He said and when she turned around he had gone which was good for him because she was about to go for him. She made her way back to the owls were the others were having a look around.  
  
"I think I might get one another time" She said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Ron.  
  
Her body and face were burning with anger and her insides boiled with rage. She was aware her face was red.  
  
"Yeah I just met a jerk back there" She said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Did he have grey eyes and slicked back blond hair" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well yes he did," She said. The Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Malfoy" 


	7. The Cross

Chapter 6  
  
For the next few days Kila thought about the boy she had met in the pet shop. Harry and Ron had told her all about him of course and what they told her scared her a little. His name was Draco father and he was a pure blood Slytherin. His whole family had been in Slytherin and his family had supported you know who before he his powers were weakened by Harry. Draco Malfoy was evil and he thought the only good Mudblood was a dead one. Kila hoped she didn't see his again any time soon.  
  
August came and before she knew it it was her 15th birthday. Her family had sent her money to buy what she wanted. Hermione had bought her a book about vampires because Kila was very interested in them. Ron had bought her a box of chocolate frogs and blushed slightly when he gave them to her. Harry had bought her a copy of Hogwarts A History because she had said she wanted to find out everything about the castle before she got there.  
  
The Weaslys through her a wonderful Birthday party with lots of kinds of food Kila had never even heard of. She also got to meet the 3 older Weasly brothers who didn't live at home Bill Charlie and Percy. Bill looked very cool with his long red ponytail and his fang earring. He looked more like a biker then a wizard. Charlie seemed like a very happy person with a chubby happy face and freckles like Ron's. He seemed like a lot of fun and he told Kila all about the Dragons he looked after. Then she met Percy who to her was boring. He tried to bore them all about work at the Ministry of Magic but nobody would listen and why he tried to talk to Kila Ron dragged her away saying he wanted to show her something. She told him she was very grateful.  
  
At 1 o clock in the morning the party ended and they all went to bed tired happy and full of Mrs Weaslys wonderful cooking. Kila Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room where they all slept and changed quickly and crawled into bed. To Kila this had been the best birthday ever but she wished her family could have been there. She lay awake for a little while listening to the other weaslys go to bed and a quiet settle over the house. Hermione and Ginny were asleep and she felt she was the only one awake. She was starting to drift off when a sharp tapping made her jump.  
  
She got out of bed quietly so as not to wake the others and walked over to the windows and drew back the curtains. On the window ledge sat a dark brown owl with a package attached to its leg. She opened the window and stood back so the owl could fly in and it swooped down on to Ginny's desk and stuck out its thin leg. She detached the package but the owl did not move. It stared at her with its beady yellow eye waiting for her to unwrap the package.  
  
She slowly untied the string and ripped away the brown paper o find a square box that fit in the palm of her hand and a letter. She opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful cross she had ever seen. It was silver with a purple stone in the middle that reflected the light coming from the moon. It was attached to a silver chain. She looked at the cross in wonder and then to the letter. She read it.  
  
Dear Kila Thornton  
  
Happy 15th Birthday. We thought the cross would be useful for you and we know that now you have been accepted by the wizarding world that you would want an owl.  
  
She read the letter again and then looked to the owl. It was hers. Someone had sent her a beautiful cross and an owl for herself and hadn't even bothered to tell her who they were. Her life got stranger by the day.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next day she showed the cross to Ron Hermione and Harry. They had no idea who it was from but Hermione was able to tell them the cross was real silver and the purple stone was real. She said it must have been really old. Kila wore it and she only took it off at night. Someone out there was trying to help her but with what she didn't know.yet.  
  
The summer holidays sped by and Kila learnt more everyday. Before she knew it it was the night before school started and she was starting to feel very worried. Hermione had even mentioned that she looked sick but then Harry pointed out it was probably just nerves. That night she went to bed feeling sick with fright her trunk packed with all her new school things and her mind buzzing.  
  
What if she got to the school and they told her they had got the wrong girl and she never saw Harry Ron or Hermione again? What if they said that now she knew about the magical world she couldn't leave and they made her a slave?  
  
That night her sleep was restless.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"She is ready Sir" Said the man" tomorrow she leaves"  
  
"Good" Said the man" the plan will commence as planned. Phase on begins on Halloween" 


	8. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning the whole house was up early getting ready for school. Mrs Weasly ran from room to room making sure that they had everything and Mr Weasly loaded their trunks into a car he had borrowed from his friend. The inside of the car and the boot had been magically enlarged so that they and all their luggage could fit in comfortably.  
  
Soon they were speeding along the highway with plenty of time to get to the train station. Kila started to feel even sicker and Ron said she had gone even paler. Hermione reminded her that she had no need to worry she would be fine and there be lots of people just like her at Hogwarts.  
  
Kila still wore the cross round her neck and she promised herself she wouldn't take it off at school. Ron said that if Malfoy picked on her again she could stick the cross in his eye and they all laughed apart from Mrs Weasly who looked like she was trying to hide a smile. They reached the station in London in a few hours and they all went to get trolleys for their luggage and then went and stood near the wall that separated platforms nine and ten. Kila looked around but she didn't see any train with students on it.  
  
"Ron where is the train?" She asked him and he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4 " he said  
  
"There is no such place is there?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"There is if you know where to look" He said and that was all he said.  
  
"Right" Said Mrs Weasly" lets do this two at a time. Don't worry we have plenty of time to do it. Fred and George you go first. Hermione and Ginny go next and oh I think Kila had better go with you"  
  
Fred and George hurried with there trolleys towards the wall and Kila thought they were going to crash but they didn't. They had disappeared through the wall! She looked round at the muggles around them and saw that no one had noticed that two teenage boys had just walked through a wall.  
  
Hermione and Ginny moved towards the wall with their trolleys and Kila went with them. This is stupid she thought I'm going to crash right into this wall and then people will look at me and I hate that. Hermione and Ginny walked faster and they were almost near the wall. They were going to crash-  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Kila. She looked behind her and saw the brick wall she had just gone through. She had done it!  
  
In front of her was a platform with a sign on the wall saying 9 and ¾ and there was a large purple train. Hogwarts Express was written on the side in large gold letters. Students were hanging out of the windows saying goodbye to their families. Kila spotted the twins who were stood with a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and they were laughing loudly.  
  
"Come on" Said Hermione" lets go find somewhere to sit"  
  
"Oh look Annie is over there!" Exclaimed Ginny" see you at school Kila!"  
  
Ginny hurried off to a girl with short blond hair. Hermione started towards the train and stared to look for an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the train and loaded all there stuff into it. Kila's owl, which she had decided to call Adam after her brother, screeched loudly and other owls screeched on the train. Hermione stuck her head out of the window and waved to Ron and Harry and they hurried onto the train and into the compartment and loaded in their stuff.  
  
Then they all hurried back on to the platform were Mrs Weasly and Mr Weasly stood. Mrs Weasly was kissing her children goodbye crying a little and Ron blushed when his she kissed him and hugged him. When she got to Hermione she hugged her as well and Kila felt herself blush when she hugged her. Then they all clamoured onto the train waving madly and Mrs Weasly sobbing and waving. The train let out a whistle and then started to move. They waved unto Mrs Weasly disappeared from sight.  
  
The fields and trees sped past them in a blur as Kila sat down next to Ginny with Ron and Harry next to them. Hermione being made a prefect had gone to the front of the train to the prefect's compartment to get her instructions from the head boy and girl.  
  
Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and about Gryffindor hopefully winning the Quidditch cup. Kila stayed quiet and stared out of the window until Ron included her in the conversation.  
  
"So Kila do you think your going to try out for your house team?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't have a broom," She said sadly.  
  
"That's ok you can get order forms from the daily prophet" Said Ron." Hermione gets a copy every day. You could ask her"  
  
"Cool yeah I will thanks Ron!" she said.  
  
The train gathered more speed as it went along. Hermione popped her head in every now and again for a quick chat and then was off again to make sure everything was running smoothly. A while later an old witch came along with a trolley full of snacks and Kila bought a load of cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice. She also bought some berty bots every flavour beans, which she had become quite addicted to. Luckily she hadn't had another gross flavour since the ear wax bean which still made her feel sick thinking about it.  
  
It started to get dark and to rain and the large drops hit the glass loudly. Little lamps had come n in the compartment and they also made it warmer. Kila felt tired already and she still had butterflies in her stomach. She leaned against the window and soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until the train came to an abrupt stop. She woke up nearly falling out of her seat. It was cold now and the lamps had gone out and she could hardly see anything. She could just make out the outline of Ron sitting opposite her.  
  
"W what's wrong why have we stopped?" Asked Kila in fear.  
  
"I don't know" Said Ron. "Ow!"  
  
Someone had just opened the door and came running into the compartment. They must have fell over Ron's legs because they landed on Kila. She could just make out the outline of someone.  
  
"Who is that?" Asked Kila jumping up.  
  
"Ow its Neville" Said the figure" Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kila" She said and she helped him up" What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know that's why I ran in here" said the boy" Are you a lost witch?"  
  
"Yes I am" She said" Are you a long wizard?"  
  
"No I'm a pure blood," he said and he sat down next to her" Come in Natasha its ok"  
  
Someone else entered and Kila guessed it was another lost witch and she sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Er Harry do you remember what happened the last time the train stopped like this?" Asked Ron nervously.  
  
"yes Ron of course I do" Came Harry's voice just as nervous.  
  
Suddenly the temperate around them dropped even more and Kila felt if the lights had been on she would have been able to see her own breath. Something was coming. Something not good. She heard a long rattily breath being drawn in and coldness swept through her. She felt she would never be happy. Something was standing at the door of the compartment she could see the moonlight shinning on its black robes. It was reaching out a scabbed hand..and then it hit her.  
  
No don't do this please don't do it!  
  
Kila shut her eyes and groaned. Her head ached. She could tell the voice was a voice of a woman.  
  
No you cant this isn't right and you know its not!  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" She heard someone shout from somewhere near her and the scabbed thing moved away. She felt a little warmer and she couldn't hear voices anymore.  
  
"Kila are you ok?" Asked Ron. The lamps flickered on and she could see Ron his face pale and cold looking.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok now" She said and she took a deep breath. She looked to the boy next to her, Neville and saw him looking the same as Ron. His hair was dark and he was chubby but not fat. The girl next to Harry, Natasha had dark skin and hair with cinnamon brown eyes. She looked petrified. Ginny was now sobbing quietly.  
  
"What was that thing?" She asked.  
  
"That was a Dementor" Said Harry" Guards from Azkaban."  
  
"Do you think someone escaped?" Asked Neville.  
  
"Yes something did" Said Hermione who had appeared at the door pale and cold. The train had started to move again." A vampire"  
  
"There are vampires in Azkaban?" Asked Harry amazed.  
  
"Not anymore there was only one" Said Hermione" he was spotted flying not far from here"  
  
"Oh god" sobbed Ginny" I hate Dementors"  
  
"I think everyone does" Said Harry. 


	9. The Spell

The Dementors on the train and the news that a vampire had escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban had caused an up roar on the train. The twins came running in a few seconds later complaining and then the other Gryffindor prefect Dean Thomas came running in asking if everyone was ok. Kila didn't mention the woman she heard shouting for she knew that none else had heard it. The Dementors had forced her to hear it but why?  
  
Half and hour later the train stopped this time at the station. They walked out of the compartment leaving their luggage behind them and made their way off the train. When they got out the cold night air hit there faces making their cheeks turn a rosy pink. There were so many people that Kila couldn't see anything for she was smaller then most of them. She must look like a 2nd year to most of the students because she certainly wasn't tall enough to be with the 5th years. Then in the darkness she managed to see a lamp. It was lighting up the face of a man with a great tangled beard and long dark hair. He must have been a giant for he looked 3 times the size of her. Natasha gasped and pulled on Neville's robes.  
  
"Is that a giant?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Partly" he said" he's half and half. His names Hagrid he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts he's really nice."  
  
"'ello there 'arry" Said a great booming voice that made Kila jump. The giant, Hagrid was next to her and he towered over her making her feel as tiny as an ant. Although he looked wild and dangerous he had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Hagrid" said Harry" Have a nice summer?"  
  
"Not to bad" he said." So this young lady here must be a lost witch"  
  
He was indicating Natasha. Natasha although not as tall as most of the 5th years was taller then Kila.  
  
"I am to" She piped up. He looked down at her.  
  
"Well o course you are Kila" said Hagrid. The others looked at him amazed.  
  
"H how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told me" He said simply. Why would Dumbledore tell him the name of a lost witch?  
  
"Well mus' get goin' gotta get the firs' years in the boats" he said" The lost witches an' wizards are coming to. Follow me ladies. See ya and school Harry"  
  
With that Hagrid moved through the crowd and Kila looked at Natasha who shrugged. They followed Hagrid and he picked up first years and other lost witches and wizards along the way. He led them to a dock were many little boats were floating on the water. The water was black and the moon glistened on it making it look silver in some places.  
  
"This is the lake" Said Hagrid" Giant squid lives in 'ere. He's even bigger then me." A few people laughed nervously" Right, 4 to a boat please"  
  
Kila and Natasha grabbed a boat quickly and climbed into it as people all around them were doing. Two boys walked up to them looking nervous.  
  
"Can we share with you please?" Said the one with brown hair. He was tall almost as tall as Ron and he was very thin. The other boy was smaller but taller the Kila with short brown hair and big green eyes.  
  
"Yes of course" Said Kila and she moved up so the boys could get in. they sat side-by-side looking at Kila and Natasha.  
  
"I'm Natasha and this is Kila" Said Natasha to the two boys.  
  
"I'm Jamie and this is Leon," Said the tall boy" we are cousins"  
  
Looming just across the lake was a castle larger then Kila had ever seen. It had many towers and turrets and around it were great mountains as if they were protecting the castle. She also saw a large dark forest across the lake.  
  
They all talked about how nervous but excited they all were as the boats glided over the moonlit waters as if by magic (which it probably was) and before they knew it they had floated into what like another little dock under the school itself. They all jumped out and the boats floated away by themselves as they crowded round Hagrid who stood out amongst the 1st years and the lost witches and wizards.  
  
"Right I'm goin' to lead you up the stairs and then you wait in the entrance 'all until you are needed" said Hagrid and people around him nodded" Right on we go"  
  
He led them up many stairs and then through a door and they found themselves in the entrance hall with its main staircase and many doors. To their left was a large door open and many excited voices sounded from the room. That must have been the great hall for Hagrid left them there and walked in. They stood waiting and Kila felt she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts" Said a stern voice. They all turned to see a strict looking witch with her dark hair in a bun standing near the stairs.  
  
"I am professor McGonagall deputy headmistress. The sorting ceremony will begin soon but for now could the lost witches and wizards follow me please. First years please remain here until we return"  
  
The nervous first years moved slightly but none of them said anything. Professor McGonagall turned and walked towards a door nearby as lost witches and wizards followed her. Natasha Kila Jamie and Leon followed and found themselves in a cosy little room with a roaring fire and portraits on the walls. The people in the portraits were moving and whispering but Kila was used to this now what with living with the Weaslys. Other people didn't seem to be bothered by it ever what with them spending time with other wizarding families.  
  
"I know you have all been working hard over the holidays" Said McGonagall" but you will not have learned nearly enough as you should know for 5th year. For example a doubt anyone here could turn a tortoise into a teapot"  
  
Kila raised her had before she could stop herself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can do it professor," She said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Said she asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes Professor Hermione Granger showed me how to do it"  
  
"Your very lucky to have Hermione she has the highest marks in the year" Said McGonagall" Anyway I am going to be putting a very complex spell on all of you. It will supply you with the knowledge all 5th years are meant to have. It is up to you how you use it. This should make your learning easier to cope with and you will be equal with all the other 5th years."  
  
She pulled out a long wand and waved it over all of them and they were showered with golden and silver sparks. The sparks seemed to be attracted to them and when one of them hit the skin on Kila's hand it sank straight into her skin and made it glow. She looked round at others and saw them glowing. When the sparks had stopped and the glowing their skin faded away McGonagall led them back into the entrance hall were the first years were waiting.  
  
"Now please all follow me," She said and she walked through the doors into a great hall. They all followed in single file. The great hall was a magnificent place with four huge tables and then a table raised above the others were the teachers sat. In the middle Kila saw an old wizard with a long silver beard and glassed. She knew he was Dumbledore. She saw the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione sitting at one of the tables and they smiled at her and george gave her the thumbs up. She smiled back weakly. In front of the teachers table was a stool and up on it a hat. It was tatterd frayed and dirty. The students were watching it as if expecting it to do something. Then it opened what looked like a mouth but was really a tear and began to sing:  
  
I am the sorting hat  
And I'm not here to chat  
Slip me on head  
And I shall tell you were you belong before you go to bed  
For I am the sorting hat and there is nothing I cant see  
I will tell you where you ought to be  
You may belong to Gryffindor were dwell the brave and true  
You may belong to Hufflepuff who never seem to be blue  
You may belong to Ravenclaw where brains are not hard to find Or you may belong to Slytherin were they strive to achieve even if they are  
not kind  
So slip me on this very night  
I will see what's inside your head even if I'm not on tight  
And the lost witches and wizards we shall see  
Where they are meant to be  
So hesitate no longer  
Slip me on so I can ponder  
  
As the song finished singing people around them clapped and chaired. Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat on the wooden school unrolling a scroll of parchment which word were written on it with dark green ink.  
  
"Right when I call you name you will come up here sit on the stool and try the hat on. When the hat has decided where you belong go straight to your house table and sit down. We shall begin with the first years"  
  
The first years looked very pale and sick and they didn't seem at all pleased about going up in front of the school and trying on the tattered out hat. Kila herself didn't blame them.  
  
"Ashfeild, Chris"  
  
A small boy with dark hair and eyes moved slowly and nervously towards the hat. All eyes were on him. He picked up the hat sat on the stool and slipped the hat on. Almost immediately the hat shouted RAVENCLAW!  
  
The boy jumped up on the school and ran to the table on the left. He sat down and his fellow Ravenclaws patted him on the back and cheered.  
  
"Brog, Francis"  
  
A boy who was almost as tall as Kila with black hair and a sour expression tried on the hat. It sat thinking for a moment and then the rip opened up SLYTHRIN!  
  
The boy threw the hat down on the stool and ran to a table on the far left that was cheering madly. Kila looked and spotted Malfoy sitting next to two boys who could only be described as gorillas.  
  
"Bruss, Nalisha"  
  
A tiny pale skinned girl with blond pigtails ran up to the stool and slipped on the hat, which slipped over her eyes.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Dalina, Rachel"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Drazten, Gregory"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Fast, Kelly"  
  
"GRIFINDOR!"  
  
When Wosil, Fred became a Hufflepuff the room went quiet. This was what they had really been waiting for. The lost witches and Wizards.  
  
"Bacon, Daniel"  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Bielby, Joanne"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Burton, Helena"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
When Natasha's name was called she looked round as if hoping there was another Natasha with a last name but there was none. She took a deep breath and placed the hat on her head. All most instantly it decided.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it roared and Natasha jumped off the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville. Jamie and Leon also went to Gryffindor. A strange looking boy called Alexander went straight to Slytherin where he took his place next to a boy with a pointed face and slicked back near white hair. Draco Malfoy who sat at the table scowling at the lost witches and wizards. Kila looked away quickly not wanting to catch his eye. Before she knew it her name had been called and it was her turn to try on the hat. She prayed and hoped she wouldn't be in Slytherin.  
  
To anyone who has been reading this story im really sorry I haven't updated. I've been in turkey and I forgot to update before i went. Sorry again and plz review 


	10. Sorted

Kila moved to the front of the few people left waiting to be sorted and gave a nervous glance at Ron and Harry. She looked up at the teachers' table and saw Dumbledore his bright blue eyes shinning with interest. She took a deep breath, picked up the hat and sat on the stool and waited to be sorted. For a moment the hat didn't say anything and then it whispered in her ear so nobody else could hear.  
  
"Your just like your mother. Such a shame what happened to her. Such a nice girl but at least something good came out of what happened" it said.  
  
"What?" Kila whispered in her head knowing the hat would hear her.  
  
"You" it whispered even more quietly and then the rip opened up and it shouted" Gryffindor!"  
  
Everyone of Gryffindor table started to clap for her and she pulled off the hat quickly and sat next to Hermione who grinned at her. Kila felt happy excited and relieved but she felt confused. How could the hat have none her mother? She wasn't even a witch and Kila was nothing like her. It must have got the wrong girl and that's what she decided had happened. When Yellis, Jim had been sorted into Ravenclaw then the room fell silent and all eyes were on the headmaster who had stood up.  
  
"Now for a few start of term notices. Firstly welcome to the first years and to the lost witches and wizards. This year will be very hard for the lost witches and wizards for it is the OWL year but you will receive lots of help from the teachers and students. Secondly I must remind you that the forest is forbidden to everyone and that means everyone"  
  
He cast a glance over to the Weasly twins who smiled and tried to look innocent. A smile lit up the crinkled old face of Dumbledore and he turned back to the other students.  
  
"Thirdly I would like to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridor and a few more things have been banned in the school by our caretaker Mr Filch. Fourthly I would like to declare that the Ministry and I have decided that to help our lost witches and wizards 3 years will be added on top of what we already have. It is not compulsory that anyone stays 3 extra years but it will give you more help in what you want to do. And last but not least we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher...but sadly he hasn't arrived yet and is running a little late."  
  
"No sir I'm here!" came a male voice and a man ran into the great hall. His brown robes were tattered and patched and his hair was flecked with grey even though he had a young face and warm blue eyes. Kila looked around and saw smiles from all the tables apart from the Slytherins. Clearly they new this man and liked him.  
  
"I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin" Said Dumbledore and he shook the mans hand and beamed. The man then sat down next to him." Now eat"  
  
Dumbledore waved his hands and the golden plates and jugs were filled with the most irresistible looking food and drink that smelled wonderful and looked great. Kila helped herself to a lot and ate much more then she normally would. When the remains of her chocolate cake had disappeared with another wave of Dumbledore hands they students started to stand up and head out of the hall. Hermione left saying to had to take care of the first year Gryffindors and lead them to the common room. Kila Natasha Neville Ron and Harry made their way up flights of stairs until they came to the north tower. In front of them was a portrait of a fat but very pretty lady with dark hair and eyes in a pink dress.  
  
"Password" Said the woman.  
  
"Hermione told me it" Said Harry" Calais ontor"  
  
"Correct" Said the fat lady. The portrait swung back to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They all stepped in and looked around. George and Fred were with their friend Lee Jordan at one of the tables in the corner whispering. Friends who hadn't already greeted each other were doing so and a few people were giving sleepy yawns. Hermione stood near the fireplace with the group of scared looking first years. One little girl with blond pigtails looked like she was about to cry. Kila gave her an encouraging smile when she caught her eye and the girl gave a weak smile back.  
  
"I'm really tired" Moaned Neville" I could sleep till next Tuesday"  
  
"No you couldn't" Said Harry" What with Ron snoring so loudly"  
  
"I do not snore!" Said Ron indignantly glaring at Harry who laughed.  
  
"Sorry but you do" Said Harry.  
  
"He's not the only one Harry" Said Kila grinning" You kept me up all night one night with your snoring and I wasn't even in the same room"  
  
Harry blushed as Ron laughed. Kila Natasha and Hermione said goodnight to the boys and then Hermione led them to the fifth year's girls' dormitory. In there they met two other lost Witches called Kelly Stilton and Jessie Kantic who were both from London. Kila met another two 5th years called Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who she didn't like much. They seemed like the type of girls she had always avoided at the senior school.  
  
"I think it's a good idea they are adding more years onto the school" Said Hermione" Its good for us because we can learn more and it will help us get whatever jobs we want and its god for you because you can learn what you need to learn before you leave."  
  
"Yeah" Said Natasha" It was a good idea to put that spell on us to help us learn more quickly as well. It's a good job they used it because even though its our first year I know its our OWL year and we have to take them this year as well and I didn't think I would be able to learn enough to pass any of them."  
  
The girls changed and get into bed and everyone settled down and there was oly a bump and a few laughs from the 6th year girls next door to them. Then a hush fell over the castle and Kila was swept into the world of dreams..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The darkness surrounded her and she couldn't see through it. She had no Idea how she had got here but she knew she had to get out before they came. The 3. The 3 that wanted her. She ran around blindly in the dark having no idea were she was going and where they were. She swore as she tripped over something and fell to the floor hurting her arm and leg. At that moment there was a clap and light filled the place she was in. Bright dazzling white light that made her eyes blur. It started to die down and she looked down to see what she had fallen on.  
  
It was Ron and he looked awful. His face was chalky white and blood ran from his mouth. On his neck was two puncture holes. He had been bitten by a vampire. She backed away slowly hand over her mouth praying he wouldn't wake when something touched her on the back. She screamed and whirled around and then all she saw was darkness again...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karl walked down the hall of the old castle. His father had said he would be here and that it was he who had got him out of Azkaban where he had been the only vampire there. He wasn't there because he had killed it was because he had been convicted of stealing and sentenced to 3 years there living on pigs blood. As soon as he had finished talking with his father he would go out and find a nice young girl for dinner.  
  
He stopped at the library door and knocked 3 times and then entered. His father sat at a table surrounded by books and he gestured fro his son to take a seat near him. Karl did so and then watched his father.  
  
"He is there" he said simply.  
  
"Good the plan is all in order then" Said Karl.  
  
"Yes soon I shall have control over the wizarding world. When I have Dumbledore's powers that is," he said.  
  
And when you do have them I will kill you and take your place with my son as my heir. You will be lying in a coffin with a stake through your heart and a cross on the coffin so you can never get out.  
  
"Which house?" Karl asked.  
  
"Slytherin of course" Drawled his father" The house you and I were in. They wouldn't let him in when he was 11 because of his bloodline but apparently they proved he wouldn't turn out like us. Without him this plan wouldn't work. He knows what he has to do"  
  
"Spy on Thierry's daughter" Said Karl nodding.  
  
"And get others who are close to her or who could get close to come around to our side" Said his father.  
  
"You mean turn them?" Asked Karl.  
  
"Yes that way if one of us dies before the spell can be cast there will be someone to replace them" He said" Not even someone from Gryffindor could refuse all the power we would be offering them"  
  
His father let out a high-pitched evil laugh and Karl felt physically sick. His father was crazy and he wasn't strong he was just a bully. Someone you could beat if you just stood up to them and that time would come soon but for now he had to play along and so did his son. 


	11. Snape

Chapter 10  
  
Kila woke early the next morning just as the sun was rising above the forbidden forest. The beams of silvery light shone through the window and on to the bed of Natasha who still slept soundlessly in her bed. It seemed none of the other girls were awake but she was too excited to go back to sleep. Today would be her first day at school in the magic world. Instead of waiting around she decided to get dressed and go and have a look around but to not go far from the common room so she wouldn't lose her way. She didn't want to be late for her first lesson.  
  
She threw on her school robes hastily and made her way down into the common room which was empty with the remains of the fire still glowing. She walked out of the common room waking the fat lady by sneezing and then she started to walk the corridors making sure she remembered how to get back. All over the walls were pictures that moved but now they slept and a few spoke in their sleep. She passed the statue or Sir Curio who was a very powerful but curious wizard who had jumped out in front of a bus to see if it would really squash him. What she read made her laugh even though she knew it must have been horrible when he did get squashed.  
  
The corridors were empty but then she turned a corner and came face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy. She fell to the floor hard and banged her elbow.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed Mudblood?" He snarled at her.  
  
"I was taking a walk because I couldn't get back to sleep. What are you doing out of bed this early?" She demanded picking herself up off the floor and wiping her robes to get the dust off them.  
  
"None of your business" He spat.  
  
"Fine be that way" she said and she stormed off.  
  
"Hey Mudblood your going the wrong way" He shouted after her.  
  
"Why do you care?" She shouted.  
  
"I don't I just thought you should know how stupid you are" He shouted amused. She whirled around.  
  
"What have a done to you? Why start on me? Its coz I'm small isn't it?" She roared with anger" Your nothing but a big bully and bullies always get what's coming to them and.."  
  
"Well what do we have here" Came a cold voice from behind her. Draco now had a sly smile on his face." A Gryffindor causing a disturbance"  
  
She turned round and saw one of the teachers she had seen last night at the teachers' table standing behind her with a cold smile on his pale face. His limp greasy hair hung down to his shoulders and his black beady eyes watched her.  
  
"He started it" She said hoping the teacher would believe her" He has been picking on me and I haven't even done anything"  
  
"That is no reason to be shouting in the corridors especially this early in the morning. 10 points from Gryffindor" Said the man his smile growing wider.  
  
"Professor I think that the lost witch is letting all the magic go to her head" said Draco in a drawl.  
  
"I think you may be right Draco. Maybe her wand should be taken from her for a day until she calms down"  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me? What have I done? Is it because I was born or something?" She demanded.  
  
"Speak like that to me again and you may find yourself suspended. Now get back to your common room were you belong"  
  
"I don't know where it is"  
  
"Draco would you kindly show her the way. It is one of your prefect duties"  
  
"Of course sir"  
  
The teacher walked away down the corridor and Draco and Kila were left alone glaring at each other.  
  
"You better watch out for Snape he hates Gryffindors. Especially crazy ones" A sickening smile came over Draco's face. He started walking off.  
  
"Wait aren't you meant to be taking me back?"  
  
"I am but I cant if you don't move titch" He gave a wicked smile.  
  
"Don't call me that" She spat.  
  
"Whatever lets just get going I don't want to be seen with a Gryffindor" he started walking again and she had no choice but to follow him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I cant believe that git" Ron said his face red. Kila had told him Hermione and Harry about her encounter with Snape and Draco.  
  
"Which one?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Both of them" Snarled Ron. He was getting really worked up over it.  
  
"Calm down Ron I'm ok. Anyway from what I hear Harry can beat him in Quidditch" Said Kila.  
  
"Shame we cant do anything about Snape though" Said Harry.  
  
"Looks like he has it in for the lost witches and wizards" Said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry next time either of them has a go at you we will be there" Said Ron whose face was almost as red as his hair.  
  
Professor McGonagall started walking round handing out the fifth year timetables and then they finished their breakfast and started to make their way to their first lesson, which was Divinitation in the north tower. Hermione left them on the 2nd floor for her Arithmancy lesson. 15 minuets later they were standing below the silvery ladder that came from the room above. They climbed it one by one and Kila found herself in a stifling hot room. The fire was on even though it was a warm day and it was sending out a sickly perfume smell that made Kila feel dizzy. She sat at the back with Harry and Ron at they waited for the rest of the class to climb the ladder. When everyone was seated a woman stepped out of the darkness with shawls draped around her and large glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes.  
  
"Good morning" She said in a misty voice" I am to understand we have new students with us. Please raise you arms if you are new"  
  
Kila raised her arm and another girl and two boys did. She asked them all their names and asked them if they knew anything about Divination. Kila didn't know anything about it except Hermione thought it was a load of rubbish and the teacher, Professor Trelawney, was an old fraud who could no more predict the future then a rubber duck could.  
  
"I can see the inner eye shines brightly in the" She said mysteriously to Kila and then the wandered off. Kila couldn't help but laugh. Parvati and Lavender gave her dirty looks and then turned their backs on her. Kila didn't care. She had the inner eye yeah right and Harry is the king. She looked at Ron and Harry who were laughing too and Ron was looking so hard he was nearly crying.  
  
"The look on your face" He said chocking" I will never forget it"  
  
"What do you expect me to look like when some so called fraud tells me I have an inner eye? The only eyes I have are in my head," She said still laughing.  
  
Trelawney turned to face them with a mystified look on her pale face. Kila felt the urge to laugh again rise in her but she stopped herself.  
  
"Today we shall be revisiting reading tea leaves to help the new comers and to give the others some revision for the OWL's. As you all no the OWL's are very important and your results will affect your future. Please take a cup and come to me to get it filled with tea. Drink your tea and spin the dregs around 3 times with your left hand. Then drain away the rest of the tea and give them to somebody else to read."  
  
They did as they were told and Kila drunk the tea quickly her throat burning. She wasn't very keen on tea and she hoped she wouldn't have to drink it again. She then drained the tea and then handed the cup to Ron who looked at it a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"It looks like the half moon" Said Ron" Harry what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah it does," he said taking the cup from Ron.  
  
"It means darkness. There is darkness in your life" Came a misty voice from behind her. She looked round and saw Trelawney behind her but she wandered off to Neville without another word.  
  
"If she means Draco Malfoy then she is right. He is evil" Said Kila seriously.  
  
"Maybe she means something else" said Harry" She has made prophecies before that have come true"  
  
"Yeah maybe its something else" agreed Ron.  
  
"My life gets weirder and weirder by the day" 


	12. The Dust

Chapter 11  
  
The morning passed quite uneventfully with double charms and transfiguration and dinner was wonderful with the lovely food. Then Kila had study of ancient runes with Hermione, which he found very interesting. Last lesson was care of magical creatures with the Slytherins, which she had not been looking forwards to at all. Malfoy would be in that class and if he said anything about her again she had a feeling she might just jump right on him and give him a good kick round the head. She didn't care if his stupid cronies tried to hit her she would get them to. She had already had enough of Malfoy.  
  
The Gryffindors made their way down to the Hogwarts grounds and stopped outside Hagrid's hut. He stood in front of it beaming his hair and beard just as tangled as ever. Kila heard people behind her laughing and she turned round to see the Slytherins standing behind her Draco and his cronies and a girl called Pansy closest to her laughing loudly.  
  
"Oh look its titch" Shrieked as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Draco just stood there with a wicked smile on his face. She gave him a just you try it look and then turned away to listen to Hagrid. Ron was beside her his face red with anger even though Draco hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Say just one thing.." He was mumbling angrily to himself.  
  
"Its ok Ron just calm down" Said Kila.  
  
Suddenly she had the great desire and temptation to take his hand in hers as a way to calm him. She fought the urge not really sure if she liked it or not and tried to concentrate on what Hagrid was saying.  
  
"Now seein' as it's ya OWL year I thought we should cover some things that you may be tested on" He said" So today I've got very intrestin' creatures with me. They are in the box"  
  
Kila noticed a box next to Hagrid and to her surprise it shook and then glowed. Hagrid bent down and opened the box and lots of shining things flew out leaving a trail of powder behind them, which was blown away in the air towards the forest. Kila could only describe the things as a cross between fairies and butterflies. There eyes were jewels which shone different colours in the sunlight and along their wings patterns of jewels ran around the edges. The jewels came in all different colours. There skin was a lovely golden yellow but the larger ones, which looked like males, shone silver. Their eyes looked like small sickles. Parvati and Lavender and a few Slytherin girls ohh'd and ahh'd as the things flew down on them and sprinkled them with their magical dust. There was a little scream and Kila looked and saw Lavender had floated a few inches off the ground.  
  
"Its ok you wont go no higher" Said Hagrid" Can anyone tell me what these are?"  
  
"Pixfairs" Said Hermione at once." Crosses between fairies and pixies. Their dust is magical and it sniffed it came make a person fly. Otherwise it just makes them float a little. To much of the dust up the nose can knock a person out for a few hours"  
  
"Well done 10 points to Gryffindor" Said Hagrid" Right I want no sniffing the dust but you can get as much as ya want on ya"  
  
Kila watched as the rest of the class started to float. Lavender and Parvati were giggling and even Pansy laughed even though it was more of a shriek. Draco and his cronies stayed away from the Pixfairs and got as little of the dust as possible on them. Draco was whispering to them with a smirk on his face and Goyle nodded. Draco was no doubt up to know good and as if confirming it he and his cronies left the group and walked into the entrance to the forbidden forest. There was so much excited going on with the lesson no one noticed them leave not even Hagrid. She would have to stop them from whatever they were planning.  
  
She walked away slowly so nobody would notice and being small helped to and took the path she had seen Draco take into the forest. Birds chirped all around her and there was no breeze. Little light shone through the trees making the forest dark and eerie. She walked for a few minuets but found no trace of them. It was as if they had just disappeared. She cast a quick glance over the part of the forest she could see and then turned around to leave but someone was standing there almost touching her.  
  
Draco had crept up on her somehow and how he had a sickening smile on his face. She made to walk past him but someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards. She struggled punching and kicking but her body hit nothing but air. Strong arms held her and she knew it was Crabbe and Goyle. One of them placed a cloth over her mouth and held it down tight. She couldn't breath through her mouth so she had to breath through her nose. She had stopped struggling now because she knew it was useless they were to strong for her. Draco moved forwards slowly like some strange hunting cat and stuck a hand full of golden powder under her nose. She fought the urge to breath through her nose for she knew she stuff would nock her out.  
  
When she could hold her breath no longer she took in a deep breath through her nose and the powder shot up it chocking her and making her feel dizzy. She felt the arms let her go and she fell to the floor and saw only darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and the others had looked everywhere for Kila but they could not find her. At 6 o clock they made their way back up to the castle and into the great hall for dinner. Ron scanned the table and spotted Neville talking to Natasha but Kila wasn't with them. His heart sank as he sat down at the table and pulled the chicken pie towards him.  
  
"I'm sure we will find her" Said Hermione" She is probably with a teacher or something"  
  
Half way through their lunch Draco Malfoy came up behind him but this time he didn't have any of his cronies with him.  
  
"Hey Weasly your looking a little short of people" he said with a sneer. Anger boiled in Ron. Draco knew something they didn't.  
  
"Where is she?" demanded Harry before Ron could say a word.  
  
"Watch it with that temper potter or I will have to give you detention" said Draco coldly and with that he turned away and walked back to the Slytherin table. Ron was still fuming with anger 20 minuets later when they reached the Gryffindor common room and Harry said the password. The portrait swung back and they entered the common room. Ron scanned the room but he knew as he had known when Draco had said what he had said that she was not there. He slumped down in a cosy chair near the fire and watched the crackling flames.  
  
"She will be fine Ron I bet she just-" Began Hermione but then the portrait swung open again and a small girl with a pale face entered. It was Kila but she looked really tired with dark shadows under her eyes and her face was pale with cold.  
  
"Kila" Shouted Ron and everyone turned around to see her. She looked like she was about to faint but the Weasly twins who were closest to her grabbed her and held her up. Her head flopped like a rag dolls. The twins helped her to a chair and sat her down.  
  
"Kila what happened where have you been?" Said Ron quickly.  
  
"I woke up in the forest" She croaked.  
  
"Well what are you all looking at?" Asked George looking at the Gryffindors. They all looked away and carried on with their conversations. George gave Kila a warm smile and then he and Fred went back to Lee.  
  
"Did Malfoy have something to do with it?" Asked Harry. She nodded.  
  
"You have to go to McGonagall and report this. Your being bullied" Said Hermione sternly. Kila shook her head.  
  
"But you have to" Said Hermione.  
  
"No it will only get worse if I do" She said" I need to go to bed"  
  
"Ill help you upstairs" Hermione said. When they had gone Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry looked as angry as Ron felt.  
  
"He has to pay" Said Ron Darkly. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. His mind was at work.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Xander let the body of the fox drop to the floor. It was ironic that it had been out on the warm summer night hunting for food and it had become food iself. Its blood had nourished Xander as no human food could for he was a creature of the night.  
  
No one in the castle knew it not even Malfoy. Only Dumbledore knew of his inheritance and his families past and he wasn't telling anyone. His grandfather was a powerful evil vampire sorcerer and his father had been the only vampire to be sentenced life in Azkaban for killing the minister's wife 30 years ago. Life for a vampire though was a very long time.  
  
His thirst quenched and his eyes itching with tiredness he made his way up to the castle his thoughts on Halloween. The night when the plan began.  
  
Hey I know its getting boring but don't worry it will all happen on Halloween night( Well in my story anyway) Plz Review. I need reviews. I will go even crazier if I dont get reviews Thanx Beth 


	13. The Dream

Chapter 12  
  
Kila was not looking forwards to potions. No that was an understatement she was dreading potions. The horrible teacher Snape taught it and her most hated person Draco would be there. It would be hell. She was tempted to skip it but she didn't want to get into trouble on her second day of school so she left the great Hall after breakfast with Harry Ron and Hermione and Natasha and Neville and cued up outside the class room waiting for Snape to arrive.  
  
He did 5 minuets later dressed all in black his hair long and greasy. He glared at the Gryffindors and gave a particularly nasty look at Harry and then glared at her. She glared back her face hard trying to show no sing of weakness. Draco may have bullied her but she wasn't going to be bullied by Snape.  
  
They entered the dingy dungeon room and sat down two to a desk. Kila sat with Hermione because Hermione would be a great help to her and Kila felt herself a friend to the girl. Snape pointed to a large blackboard at the front and instructions appeared.  
  
"Today we shall be making a happiness potion" Said Snape a sneer on his lips" Although it is not the sort of spell I would teach it may come up in your OWL this year and the headmaster wishes me to teach it. You have 1 hour you may begin"  
  
He sat down at his desk as people rushed to a nearby cupboard to get potion ingredients. Hermione got Kila's and she helped Kila add the ingredients and told her if she made a mistake. Overall Kila thought she had done pretty well. An hour later Snape went around testing their potions. They had to swallow their own and if had been done right they would feel wonderful and wouldn't be able o help smiling.  
  
Ron's didn't work and Harry's wasn't very strong but Hermione's was perfect and she smiled brightly. Snape tested Draco's and he gave a happy smile not a cruel or sly one like she had only ever seen on him. Then Snape tested her own. She swallowed the pale green liquid that tasted strangely like mint humbug and felt it flow through her body touching her mind and making her smile. Draco would pay eventually and she had good friends. She felt happy.  
  
The bell rang and they made their way up to charms with the Ravenclaws. Professor Flitwick was a very short bearded white haired old man with a squeaky voice. He made them revise cheering charms, which many people found hard. Kila tried her best but she just couldn't get the wand movement right. Harry and Ron didn't succeed but Hermione succeeded second time she tried.  
  
The day passed pleasant enough and Draco didn't do or say anything to her or the others. Maybe he had given up on picking on her. In the common room that night there was a sign up for Quidditch tryouts. Ron put his name down but blushed as he did.  
  
"I must be stupid to do this," he kept mumbling to himself.  
  
"You will do fine" Said Kila" You did great at the burrow. You taught me how to stay on a broom"  
  
The week past better than the first few days had and Kila's spirit rose. Maybe Draco had given up on picking on her. Maybe now she was safe. She hoped she was.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco had to come up with a plan to get the Mudblood lost witch. She hadn't gone to any of the teachers about what he had done not that he would have cared if she had for his father would have praised him so he had to try something else. He sat at the table in the Slytherin common room, which was empty. Crabbe Goyle and Pansy had gone up to bed and Draco hadn't seen Xander for hours.  
  
Suddenly a plan began to form in his mind. He could embarrass the Mudblood and lure her into a trap. The death eaters would be very pleased with a Mudblood lost witch. That would get the girl out of his life. He would get her to fall in love with him and then hand her over to the death eaters. Yes it was the perfect plan.  
  
He went up to the dormitory where all the others boys were already asleep and he changed and got into bed. He fell into a dream filled sleep full of the weirdest dreams.  
  
"How could you?" Came Kila's upset voice out of the darkness" I loved you.."  
  
Then he saw her as if she was made of light herself. He could see through her a little and she shone with some sort of supernatural energy.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you" he heard his own voice say. He didn't have any control over himself in the dream.  
  
"Yes you did" She said" Your plan worked perfectly.im dead"  
  
"No I never really meant for this to happen!" he heard himself shouting. Tears flowed down Kila's cheeks and she turned and floated away fading the further away she got until she was gone.  
  
His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed drenched in sweat his hair wild and messy. It was dawn and the birds were singing and the sun was rising making the sky a deep red. He cursed knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep because of that dream. He was of course still going to go through with his plan. It was only a dream. What Harm could it do him?  
  
He got up and changed quickly and saw that Xander was in his bed snoring a little his black hair messy. Goyle and Crabbe were snoring louder then ever. He wondered how he ever got to sleep with them around. He walked down the stairs into the common room and then out of the entrance. He made his way up the stairs that led to the ground floor of the castle and then up the stairs again to the 2nd floor. He didn't meet anyone but when he got to the 3rd floor he heard the rustle of clothing and Kila waked round the corner. She stopped dead when she saw him and went stiff as all the colour left her cheeks. She turned round quickly and tried to walk off but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked quietly. She struggled but he held her tight. She stop struggling and looked at him with fresh tears shinning in her eyes making them look like torques coloured jewels.  
  
"What have I done to you?" She asked her voice shaking and her body trembling.  
  
"Nothing much I just don't like you" he said. She looked away tears streaming down her cheeks." But that could all change"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked with fear in her voice. He still held her arm so that she couldn't escape him. He pulled him close to her so their lips were almost touching.  
  
"I mean I'm going to get to know you," He said quietly" But you mustn't let your friends find out"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
He had followed Draco swiftly and silently from the common room setting off as soon as the boy had left. He kept out of sight and met nobody as he walked behind Draco. Draco then stopped with the special witch and held her arm tight as he watched in interest hidden behind a large statue.  
  
He could hear every word that was said and he could sense Kila was afraid of Draco. Draco would have made a great vampire. He was strong powerful and had no mercy. He would make a fantastic vampire. He was the one along with the Weasly. 


	14. The Chat And A Sorry

Chapter 13  
  
Kila looked at the frog in front of herself and squirmed. She didn't much like frogs and would much more have liked the proud graceful raven Hermione was practicing with. It was charms and next was potions with the Slytherins. She hadn't spoken to Draco since he had said he had wanted to get to know her but she was going to try to today without getting noticed. She didn't trust him at al of course and she knew this was just some twisted new scheme but she could deny part of her was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.  
  
"I will never get this right!" Said Ron angrily. Kila laughed. Ron always made her laugh.  
  
"That's because your not paying attention to your wand movement" Said Hermione knowingly. She pointed her own wand at a raven half way through a long whistle and it was quiet. Kila tried it with her frog when it croaked loudly and it was quiet but was still trying to make noise. She smiled at Hermione pleased with herself. At least she wasn't behind in charms.  
  
When the bell rang she slipped away without any of the others knowing and walked quickly down the stairs straight to the dungeon classroom. Draco was there alone stood near the door his hair gelled back as usual.  
  
"Hi" She said." No cronies?"  
  
"I gave them the slip off. I isn't hard" He said coolly.  
  
"What about Pansy" She said.  
  
"Told her to get lost and said I wasn't interested. Keeps her off my back for a while but the bitch always comes crawling back"  
  
"The rest of the class will be here soon" She said and she half thought he was going to tell her to go away before the Slytherins saw him with her.  
  
"Meet me after Dinner near the great Willow tree" he said simply and then turned away as Dean and Seamus came down the stairs laughing loudly. The rest of the class came behind them laughing but al laughing stopped as Snape arrived. He cast a disgusted glance at Harry who glared back with hatred and then they followed him into the classroom.  
  
When they had settled down which didn't take very long he pointed his wand at the board and a spell appeared. The healing potion. It looked very hard and complicated but Kila would give it a go. She kept casting glances behind her at Draco who sat next to Crabbe who starred at him mixture looking as dumb as a post. Draco caught her glance once but she turned away quickly making her hair fly away from the back of her neck and a strand of it to land in her potion. It made a loud hissing sound and then exploded sending gloopy green potion everywhere.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor" snarled Snape waving his wand to remove the green from the walls and students.  
  
"That isn't fair I can't help it if my hair fell in" She said standing up and glaring at him.  
  
"It says on the board blond haired girls watch out and make sure none of your hair falls in the potion," he snapped.  
  
"Well I didn't see that" she mumbled her cheeks growing hot.  
  
"Now sit down and shut up or it was be a weeks worth of detention"  
  
She did and looked at Hermione who gave her a pitying look and then at Ron and Harry who only glared at Snape. She then looked at Draco making sure none of her hair fell into Hermione's potion and he smiled at her wickedly and she felt her cheeks growing hotter. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life and she would get no marks that lesson. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the lessons that day she was first out the door and first in the great hall. She sat down and pulled the carrots and chicken towards her and bolted down her food.  
  
"Watch it you will choke" Said Ron as he and Hermione arrived with Harry" Why the rush?"  
  
"Oh im just really hungry" She lied.  
  
"Come off it" Said Ron" You always eat slow even when you haven't had much to eat all day"  
  
"I have to go for a walk" She said without looking in Ron's eyes. She felt in a way that going to see Draco was betraying Ron. She really liked Ron and she didn't want to hurt him but part of her wanted to talk to Draco to sort things out.  
  
"Well wait and we will come with you" he said.  
  
"Well no I'm sorry I kinda wanted to go alone" She trying to look innocent" To give me time to think about things"  
  
"Ok we will see you later" he said and he started eating. She looked up and saw Pansy and Draco's cronies but no Draco. Good. They would be alone. She picked up her stuff and hurried out of the hall and out into the grounds. She spotted the great willow tree close to the whomping willows and a figure underneath. Nobody else was around they were all inside having their dinner and talking about the day. She half ran half walked to him anxious to get the chat over and done with and not be seen with him.  
  
"Hi" She said. He didn't say anything. His face was pale and pointed as usual and his hair was gelled back and the sun made it gleam. His eyes were large and misty grey.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as if she wasn't really interested" I have things to do"  
  
"So do I" He said coolly but not nastily. It seemed he was trying to control the way he talked. He normal drawled or talked coldly but he didn't sound like he usually did." I just wanted to say I'm sorry"  
  
"What?" She said stunned.  
  
"Don't make me say it again it was hard enough" He snapped.  
  
"But but you never say sorry to anyone"  
  
"I know" He said" I think that was the first time in my life I said sorry to someone who doesn't have power over me"  
  
"Well it was nice" She said" Thank you"  
  
"So where's weasel and potter?" He asked" Didn't they want to come"  
  
"I didn't tell them I was meeting you," She said" They would have gone bananas and don't call Ron that"  
  
"What weasel?" He said taunting her with a wicked beam on his pale face.  
  
"Yes stop it," She said resisting the urge to slap his sly face.  
  
"Hey calm down titch" He said laughing." I'm messing around"  
  
"You moron" She said punching him on the arm.  
  
"Ow that hurt," he said still laughing and holding his arm where she had punched him" Your strong for a little girl"  
  
"I said stop it" She shouted at him and he started to run. She ran after him wanting to get her hands round his throat for taking the mick out of her. She couldn't find him she had lost him because he was too small for her. She rested against a tree. How could she have been so stupid to think he actually was sorry?  
  
"Hey over here" Came a cool voice. She looked up and saw him leaning against a tree as if he had been there for ages watching her. She glared at him but she was to tired to get up. He slumped down beside her on the floor.  
  
"I was stupid to believe you," She said her eyes full of angry tears" This is never going to end"  
  
"I was only messing around," he said this time with no laughter in his voice" Calm down I was only having a laugh"  
  
"I had enough of people in senior school picking on me. I thought things would be different here"  
  
"They are...its nothing like your muggle school" he said.  
  
"How would you know you hate all muggles" She said.  
  
"Well non actually our wrong there" He said" When I was younger I had a muggle friend who I played with out lived in the village. Father found out and told me if I saw him again he would kill him"  
  
"Your dad sounds like a nice man" She said wrinkling her nose as if she had just smelt something horrible.  
  
"he does what's best for me. If he didn't I wouldn't be this powerful"  
  
"You think your powerful?" She asked. Now it was her turn to laugh and she did loudly.  
  
"What's so funny bought that titch" He said. She laughed harder.  
  
"It doesn't matter" She said calming herself down and standing up" I have to go now"  
  
"Why? Why not stay?"  
  
"I have homework to do"  
  
"Well do you want to talk again?" He asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I will meet you near the dungeons early in the morning. We can grab some toast and then go" He said.  
  
"Ok see you"  
  



	15. Saturday

Chapter 14  
  
Kila woke that Saturday morning just as the sun was rising above the tips of the trees of the forbidden forest. It looked like it was going to be a lovely warm day perfect for spending a day with Draco. Not that she trusted him. She dressed quickly pulling on her denim skirt and low cut blue top and trainers and ran a comb through her hair but kept it down. It was the way she liked it and the way she hoped Draco liked it.  
  
She left the common room and started making her way down the several flights of stairs as fast as she could without being seen hoping the staircases didn't move. She reached the bottom in plenty of time and spotted Draco waiting by the door to the dungeons his hair gelled back as always but he was wearing black jean and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Hi" She said," Why are you wearing muggle clothes?"  
  
"Have you seen teenage wizard clothes?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"Well no" She said with a smile.  
  
"You don't want to" he said darkly" Lets go"  
  
They grabbed some toast from the great hall, which was empty, and set of outside towards a cluster of trees near the forbidden forest were nobody ever went. The sun had fully risen but it was still a little chilly even for a September morning and she wished she had brought a jacket. Draco slumped down on the floor leaning against a tree and Kila did the same on a tree opposite him and munched on her toast not really feeling hungry.  
  
"Draco?" she said and he looked up" Why did you make me sniff that dust?"  
  
"I don't know. I hated you but I guess I had a change of heart. Or maybe I just liked you and was picking on you like muggle boys are meant to do when they like a girl" he said smirking.  
  
"You like me?" She said her voice high.  
  
"Well yeah sure. I may be evil but I can still like people" he said a little to darkly. Kila shivered and looked towards the forest.  
  
"I wonder what's in there," She mumbled.  
  
"I went in there in my first year to track an injured unicorn. Apparently potter came across Professor Quiril who had been feeding on a unicorn to nourish Lord Voldemort" He said coolly. She looked at him unaware her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You said his name. The only other person I've heard say his name is Harry" She said.  
  
"Well potter always thought he was brave. That Potter thinks he's so great because he defeated Lord Voldemort. He will get what's coming to him" Said Draco so darkly it scared Kila.  
  
"You support Voldemort don't you?" She asked her voice shaking.  
  
"My family does. Believes he is doing the right thing getting rid of mudbloods and ruling over muggles. He's planning to make them slaves" A smile crept over Draco's pale lips.  
  
"But nobody believes he is back everyone thinks Dumbledore is going senile and Harry saying he's back for attention" Said Kila.  
  
"That's the way the dark Lord wants it" Said Draco sternly.  
  
Kila stood up her legs shaking and her throat dry. Draco was evil and he believed that killing people like her was right. She had to get away from him and try not to make him mad.  
  
"I .I have to go now" She said and she started to walk off back towards the castle. He got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"No you don't your just scared I'm going to hurt you" he whispered dangerously quietly in her ear.  
  
"Well how do you expect me to feel when you follow a man who wants to kill me" She said back tears stinging her eyes. Fear pounded through her. What if he tried to kill her now to prove he was worthy to Voldemort or something?  
  
"I said my family followed the dark lord I never said I did" he said and he let go of her. She stepped back and looked into his steady gaze to see if there was any trace of a lie. There was none that she could see.  
  
"If I was going to hurt you I would have tried by now so sit down and stay" he said and he sat back down. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Your father is a death eater isn't he? Dos he want you to be one?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes he thinks I'm going to serve to dark lord and kill mudbloods and muggles" He said.  
  
"Well do you think you will?" She asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know"  
  
Kila left it at that and took to looking around the Hogwarts grounds at the tress and the lake were the giant squid popped up once in a while its beady eye looking around and occasionally watching her and Draco. She lay back on the tree and closed her eyes allowing that calmness of the day to wash through her. No homework.no Snape.. sitting next to a cute boy. It was like heaven for her.  
  
"Draco what are you doing with her" came a shrieking voice disturbing the silence. She opened her eyes and saw Pansy her face red looking angrily at Draco.  
  
"I found her and I'm making her stay here because it will make Weasel and potter mad. They will think I've stole Weasels girlfriend" Said Draco calmly.  
  
"Oh" Said Pansy" Good idea"  
  
She sat down and moved backwards to try and sit next to Draco and lean against the tree and as she did she was pushing Kila further and further away. Pansy really was a stupid cow if she believed what Draco had just said.  
  
"Draco my mother thinks I need to find a boyfriend" She said slyly." What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think you would get one here" he said and he looked at Kila and she could just hear the extra bit. Or anywhere else. She tried to stifle a laugh but Pansy heard her and looked at her disgusted as if she was owl droppings.  
  
"What are you laughing at you ugly small mudblood?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing apart from he fact Draco obviously isn't interested" She said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"For your information I wasn't going to ask him!" She shouted and with that she got up and stormed off and she and Draco both burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh when it was a good naturally happy laugh. Maybe they would get along ok. 


	16. Tryouts

Chapter 15  
  
The ground was solid and the sun wasn't to bright and there was only a slight breeze. The perfect conditions for Quidditch tryouts. It was now the first week of October and a lot had happened to Kila in that short time. She had found herself growing closer to Ron while being irresistibly drawn to Draco. She was very confused about what to do and scared that she would lose her friends if they found out she had been hanging around with Draco Malfoy.  
  
She had her new nimbus 2003 over her shoulder. She had sent away for it a week ago and had only got it that morning just in time for Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Ron was by her side with his new broom from his mother who had saved a bit gold. He was also trying out, but he was trying out for keeper. Kila was trying out for chaser because Angelina Johnson had damaged her leg and wouldn't be able to play again until the New Year. Professor McGonagall had made Alicia team captain and she stood with Harry the twins and her fellow chaser Katie Bell in the middle of the pitch. Some of the Slytherins were in the stands laughing and jeering at the Gryffindors and Kila spotted Draco who had just shouted to Ron that the whole point of playing Quidditch was to stay on the broom.  
  
Anger rushed through her making her blood boil. Ron had gone as red as a beetroot and he was kicking the ground furiously. She would have words with Draco. She and Ron watched as the first person tried out for position of keeper. They were ok but they missed a few balls and slid off their broom once. The rest of the players flew around playing as normal and Harry was a red and gold blur looking for the golden snitch. Next it was Ron's go at Keeper.  
  
He climbed onto his broom his a pale shade of green and he flew off into the air towards the 50ft high hoops at the end of the pitch. The Slytherins boo'd him but he didn't look at them and concentrated instead of the Quaffle, which was held by Katie who came shooting towards him and tried to throw the ball through the left hoop. Ron dived and caught it in his hands and the Slytherins boo'd louder but she Hermione and Harry who had stopped searching for the snitch to watch his best friend let out a cheer. Ron looked more high spirited as he saved the Quaffle again missed it the 3rd time but caught it the fourth and 5th time.  
  
"Right I think that's all we need to see from you Ron" Said Alicia" But please could you help us while Kila has her go as chaser please"  
  
"Sure" And he gave Kila an encouraging smile which made her blush. She looked to Draco whose pale face looked furious he must have seen the smile and the blush. Well served his right for laughing at Ron. She got onto her broom and soared around a little trying to get used to the feel of her new broom. The wind streamed through her hair and there was a cool breeze on her face. She got into place.  
  
"Ok ready?" Asked Alicia. Kila nodded" Ok lets go"  
  
Katie passed the Quaffle to Alicia who threw it at Kila who just caught it. She flew off as fast as she could towards the hoops narrowly missing the one bludger that was flying around and tried to put the ball through the middle hoop. It went in as Ron moved to the right hoop. Hermione cheered with Harry and Ron gave her a warm smile as the Slytherins carried on booing.  
  
"Gryffindors suck!" Shouted one 6th year Slytherin boy. Kila saw George making a rude one fingered gesture at the boy who had shouted it.  
  
Kila left the pitch half an hour later with Ron and Harry feeling she had done her best having scored 5 out of 7 shots. She looked around at the Slytherins leaving the stands and heading back to the castle. She saw Draco standing on his own gesturing for her to come for him.  
  
"Hey I forgot something guys" She said" Ill see you back at the castle later" She ran off before they could say a word back to the pitch. Draco waited for the rest of the Slytherins to leave before moving towards her.  
  
"What's going on with you and that weasel?" Demanded angrily.  
  
"What's it got to do with you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't like the way he looked at you"  
  
"What Jealous?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you. To have two boys fighting over you"  
  
"There isn't going to be any fighting there is nothing going on with him or with you. I don't even know if we are friends," She added nastily.  
  
"Neither do I. As far as your friends know I'm still your enemy"  
  
"What about your friends?" She said sharply.  
  
"They are to dumb to understand" He said bitterly. She couldn't think of anything to say to that. Her mind was at work wondering what she saw in Draco and why she ever trusted him. He was still evil right?  
  
" Will you come to Hogsmeade with me" Asked Draco. She looked at his for a few seconds bewildered and then nodded. She didn't know whys he was nodding. It was like she had no control over her head. Maybe it was her heart taking control.  
  
She left Draco shortly afterwards and made her way up to Gryffindor tower alone but happy. Happy because she had felt even though he was evil and hates her friends for once in her life she had possibly overcome friend ship. She had been asked on a date.  
  
She said the password and the portrait of the fat lady swung back to reveal the packed common room. People were holding butterbeers and laughing and taking loudly. Ron Hermione and Harry sat in the corner chatting to a few other people and Kila walked to them.  
  
"hey Kila!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Congratulations!" Shouted Dean and he carried on talking.  
  
Ok. Little Weird. She walked over to Ron who gave her a big smile and she smiled back sweetly.  
  
"I made the team!" he exclaimed and stood up.  
  
"Well done!" She shouted and hugged him. Something she hadn't done before. He went red and took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Dean just said congratulations to me" She said" It's a little strange"  
  
"You don't know!" Said Harry.  
  
"now what?" Asked Kila feeling a little worried.  
  
"You made the team!" Shouted Ron. It took a few seconds for what he had just said to sink in." Hey Kila will you come to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
Yes. That was what she wanted to say. She looked at him and saw him smile bu then she remembered Draco. She hadn't said yes to him but she hadn't said no.  
  
"I will have to think about it" She said carefully. His face dropped a little and she could see his sadness but he tried to hide it behind a smile.  
  
"Ok take as long as you need" 


	17. Hogsmeade

Chapter 16  
  
The first Hogsmeade trip was on the 31st of October, Halloween, which meant she have a few weeks to think about who she was going with. They each had their good and bad points. If she went with Ron she knew she was safe with him but it might upset Draco who would do something stupid. If she went with Draco and was seen by Ron or the others they wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. She was totally confused about what to do and she didn't really have anyone to talk to.  
  
It was early morning and she was sitting up in bed and fiddling with her cross. She still didn't know who had sent it to her and it still puzzled her and she hoped she would find out soon enough. Whoever had sent it wanted to protect her from something but what she had no idea and the dream still haunted her at least once a week in her dreams.  
  
They were getting worse. She wasn't only seeing Ron dead she was seeing others and all her dreams, or nightmares was more the word, ended in total darkness in which she could see nothing but black. She longed to know what the dreams and the cross meant but now she had a problem that needed sorting out quickly. Who to go with?  
  
She was tempted to go and confine in Hermione who wasn't quick to judge but she didn't know if she could trust her in not telling Ron. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone. He wanted to make everyone happy even she knew that was something that couldn't be done. Well at least she had got onto the Quidditch team. That was something that made her happy. Her first match was against Raven claw the week after Halloween and as it drew closer Alicia was making them train hard 3 times a week.  
  
"But Alicia" Moaned Fred" You forget we have Harry. He could be Cho Chang to the snitch with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. Her broom is pathetic against Harry's firebolt"  
  
"Yeah" Agreed George" All this training is just making us even more tired and if we are tired we wont perform as well in the real match"  
  
"Nice try guys but we need to train if we are going to win" Said Alicia.  
  
Kila always tried her hardest when training for Quidditch but the rain and windy weather was making it hard for them to play even though Alicia kept reminding them they were likely to be playing in worse conditions then those which they were already facing.  
  
After one Quidditch practice Ron had gone up with his brothers and Harry had waited for her saying he wanted to talk to her.  
  
"He really likes you" He said" he will be gutted if you don't go with him"  
  
"Harry im sorry but its hard for me with boys" She said" They didn't like me much in muggle school"  
  
Now she sat up in bed her mind hard at work as the sunlight crept across the floor and onto her bed as it rose into the blue sky. It seemed like it was going to be a decent day, a little cold but with no rain. Just then she came to a decision. Tomorrow it was Halloween and she was going to go to Hogsmeade with Ron.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kila stood by the Entrance hall and waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione who had set off to do some shopping in Hogsmeade. She was waiting for Ron who had ran back to Gryffindor tower to get his cloak for it was chilly outside. Kila looked away from the great doors and looked around the hall. Most of the students had already left for Hogsmeade but some older students had remained behind to study and the younger students seemed to be having a lie in.  
  
When no one was in the entrance hall though, Draco walked out of the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle and cast her a malevolent look just like the look he had given her when she had told him she was going with Ron. She could tell she had hurt him even though he would never have admitted it to anyone. He then looked away and disappeared down the corridor, which led to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hi" Said a voice behind her and she saw Ron looking slightly flushed with his 2nd hand Gryffindor cloak on. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" he asked. She thought for a moment.  
  
"The shrieking shack.it sounds really interesting" she said.  
  
"You know its not really haunted" He said" Remember about Sirius and Lupin"  
  
The Weaslys had decided to tell Kila the whole story about Harry's godfather rather then lie to her. She had promised she wouldn't say a word to anyone about him and she had even meet Lupin the werewolf and Sirius a few days before she had left for Hogwarts and she liked Lupin. She was happy that Lupin was her defence against the dark arts teacher and it seemed most of the students were happy to have him back. Ron and Harry had both said that he was the best defence against the dark arts teacher and if it wasn't for him they wouldn't know anything about the creatures that could attack or kill them.  
  
They walked out of the school gates, Filch having signed them out and walked down the road to the Village of Hogsmeade. It was a pretty little village and according to Hermione the only completely wizard village in England. Swarms of students were on the streets chatting and laughing with their friends from different houses. They past many different shops and Kila wanted to explore them all but she waned to see the shrieking shack first.  
  
When they left the main road and headed up a hill a little way and then stopped outside an old falling down house. No one was around. The house itself creaked in the wind and some of the boards covering the windows were hanging off.  
  
"Is there anyway to get inside?" Kila asked.  
  
"There is a tunnel that leads to the inside from the school" He said" But the whomping willow is in the way and no one is small enough to press the knot that freezes it"  
  
"Bet I am" she said earnestly.  
  
"Kila we cant its dangerous" He said," You could get hurt by the tree"  
  
"Not if I'm quick enough" She said" I can be really quick when I want to be"  
  
"No Kila I'm not taking you" He snapped.  
  
"Fine" She said quietly.  
  
They walked back to the village in silence not looking at each other. Kila still really wanted to get into the shrieking shack. Maybe Draco was brave enough to give it a go. Maybe would ask him if he wasn't to mad about her coming to Hogsmeade with Ron. She shivered faaling the cold in her bones and she followed on into a pub called the 3 broomsticks.  
  
In there it was warm and packed with students from Hogwarts as well as a few hang in the corner. They passed the Weasly twins with their friend Lee trying out the new joke stuff they had bought from Zonko's. Ron headed for a table at the back were Harry and Hermione sat.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione" come sit next to me Kila"  
  
Kila pulled off her muggle coat and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"I'm off to get some butterbeers" Said Ron and he walked off towards the bar.  
  
"He isn't very happy with me" She explained" I said I wanted to get into the shrieking shack but he wont take me. He knows I will get in there anyway"  
  
"No point in bothering" Said Harry" there aren't really any ghosts in there"  
  
"Oh I know" She said," I just want to look around that's all"  
  
Ron returned with butter beers for all four of them and they sat sipping them in silence until Hermione asked a question.  
  
"So Kila why have you been going off so much by yourself lately" she asked.  
  
"To think" Kila replied.  
  
"You have been thinking a lot them" Said Harry.  
  
"Well there is a lot to think about he said.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well the cross for one..what does it mean? Who sent me it?...and then there is what the hat said to me"  
  
"The sorting hat" Said Hermione.  
  
"Yes..it said it was a shame what happened to my mother and it said I look like her. My mother isn't a witch and all my family is muggle and I look nothing like any of my family" Kila said." I've wanted to tell someone that for ages. So what do you think?"  
  
"Its very strange" Said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe it got the wrong person?" Suggested Harry.  
  
"No Harry it can see into your head which means it can see more then what your like" Said Hermione. He brown eyes had a far away look." I wonder..."  
  
"What you wonder what?" Said Kila.  
  
"No it doesn't matter" Said Hermione. Harry and Kila looked at each other and Harry shrugged. Ron carried on drinking his butterbeer in silence as if the conversation wasn't going on.  
  
Half an hour later they stepped out of the 3 broom sticks onto the crowded main street and Harry led the way to honeydukes sweet shop. Inside it was packed with students buying supplies of sweets. There was so much to choose from some things looked lovely and others disgusting. They stepped out 20 minuets later there moneybags lighter. Kila had bought some berty bots every flavour beans for she loved them even though she had tasted some horrible flavours. They visited lots of different shops and Harry bought a new quill but Ron did not say a word.  
  
It started to rain at about 4 o clock so they made thee way back up to Hogwarts. She saw Harry nudge Hermione and the two of them walked faster so they were soon in front. Ron moved closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry I had that stupid Idea" she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry for being an idiot" he said and he took her hand and didn't let go until they got back to the castle. 


	18. Halloween

Chapter 17  
  
Halloween night had always been a big thing at Hogwarts and this Halloween was no different. The great hall was decorated with Giant carved pumpkins provided by Hagrid and live bats hung in the air above them flying against a black sky. The food was magnificent and it was always the best feast of the year in Ron's opinion. This year it was even more special though because Kila was with him.  
  
She sat next to him looking up at the ceiling in wonder. She seemed to love the ceiling for she looked at it everyday to see what it was like. It was of course bewitched to look like the sky outside. Ron picked up a chicken leg and began eating. The twins were having a heated discussion with Lee about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that would be happening in the first week of November. Harry and Hermione were having a chat about the homework they were meant to have done for Snape.  
  
"Do you think the bats can get down?" she asked.  
  
"Well they haven't in the 3 Halloween diner's I've had here," he said.  
  
"Three? You have been here four years" Said Kila puzzled.  
  
"I missed the 2nd year feast. Me Harry and Hermione went to nearly headless Nick's death day party" explained Ron.  
  
"And what a party it was" Came a voice behind them. Kila shivered as Nick sat next to her" Shame I didn't get to join the headless hunt though"  
  
"Well never mind" Said Ron" I'm sure there are plenty of over activities for you"  
  
Kila looked very pleased when Nick drifted off to talk to the Creevy brothers at the other end of the table and she started to eat. When they had finished their pudding's Dumbledore stood up and looked down at the students.  
  
"Now that we are all full I think it is time-" But his sentence was cut off for at that moment the doors of the great hall flew open and 5 Dementors came gliding in. People began to scream all around them and he looked at Kila and saw she had gone stiff and white. He himself felt a chill through his body and felt the happiness to had felt earlier on drain from him. Dumbledore ran down from the teachers' table with Lupin Snape and McGonagall. Harry had also jumped up and run to help.  
  
There were 5 shouts of EXPECTO PATRONUM that could be heard over the scream and crying of the students. Silvery shapes shot towards them and they started to back out of the great hall and the shapes followed them. Suddenly all the screaming stop and now there was lots of talking around them. Ron felt warmer but his mind buzzed. Why were the Dementors in the school?  
  
Dumbledore returned to the great hall with the teachers and Harry who was a ghastly shade of white just as Kila was. He looked exhausted and ready to collapse.  
  
"Silence" Came Dumbledore's voice. All the noise stopped immediately and all eyes were on Dumbledore.  
  
"Now please could the prefects lead their houses back to the common room quickly as possible and would the head boy and girl along with the teachers come with me to my office"  
  
Hermione jumped up straight away and there was a great hurry to get out of the great hall. Kila looked around pale and frightened but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door where they was a large crowd of people rushing to get out. Harry was behind them and Hermione somewhere In front.  
  
"What's wrong Weasly afraid the Dementors are gonna hurt your mudblood girlfriend?" said a cold voice behind them. Ron looked round and saw Malfoy with the pale boy Xander who had a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Malfoy stop being so sad and pathetic and just get a life" Said Kila angrily before Ron himself could say anything. He looked at her in wonder and she had a smile on her face. He grabbed her hand again and started to push through the crowds.  
  
  
  
Draco tried to grabbed Kila's arm but she was to fast for him and Weasly had already dragged her away through the crowd and he had no way of getting her.  
  
"You like her don't you," said Xander sounding amused.  
  
"No of course I don't!" he said angrily.  
  
"I'm not that stupid. I can tell you like her" he said. The crowd started to thin and he and Xander were able to push their way through but it was to late Kila would already be a few floors up by now. They made their way down to the dungeons but it seemed all the Slytherins had already reached the common room and they were alone.  
  
"Hey Draco" said Xander" there is something I need to show you. Its down here"  
  
He pointed down a corridor Draco had never been down. He frowned but followed as Xander walked down the corridor. It was dark and deserted and it seemed there was nothing but an old unused classroom. Xander opened the door and held it open for Draco who walked in feeling angry.  
  
He would get Weasly for what he had done to him.  
  
Xander walked in and closed the door slowly behind him but he didn't turn around when it was shut. He just stood breathing shallowly. Then something happened that Draco wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes. The muscles under his robes began to grow and his body seemed to change even though he remained that of human and standing on to feet. Something was different about him.  
  
"You're the one..the one who will help us" came a distorted voice. Was he going to fight Draco? Well if he was Draco would take him on and he would win.  
  
"You need to join us"  
  
Draco was trying to think of something to say but he heard a growling sound and it steadily grew louder and louder. It was coming from Xander. He was mental. Draco had to get out of there. He looked around wildly for a door to escape through but there was none. If he wanted to get out he would have to go past Xander but he had a feeling Xander wouldn't let him out.  
  
"There is no way out" Said Xander with a laugh. It was as if he had read his mind. Wait I minute maybe he could read his mind. He had to get out of there.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" Said Xander and with that he turned around. Draco jumped back with horror and shock. The face was not that of a human. It still had human features and human body but it looked built for hunting and the eyes silver and looked like they were used for seeing in the dark. The worst thing by far though was the pointed fangs glistening in the candle light like the fangs of a hunting cat. Xander was a vampire.  
  
"Hey I'm no donor" Draco whispered. "No your dinner!" he snarled and he ran at Draco picked him up and pinned his against a wall. Draco knew it was useless to fight him for he was so much stronger. "That is of course unless you join me and help us," He snarled. His fangs were close to Draco's neck and Draco could feel Xander's hot breath on his face. Xander was looking at him hungrily. "What are you and the others planning to do?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"I will tell you that if you join us. Join us and become immortal with all the power you desire"  
  
Power. Now that was something Draco liked. And something he wanted more of. Plus if he was a vampire he would be a stronger wizard.  
  
"Ok" Said Draco" Ill do it"  
  
Draco didn't even have a moment to take a breath. Xander had darted in and bit into his neck with his fangs and Draco resisted the urge to scream. The pain was almost impossible to bear and he could actually feel the life slipping away from him. There was a red hot burning sensation on his neck. Then Xander had stopped drinking and had bit into his own wrist and held it to Draco's mouth. Draco sucked it eagerly feeling the life return to his body. The blood was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. It was life. It was the essence of mammals and its what kept them alive. Without blood their was no life for mammals. He felt his body start to tingle with pleasure and he felt his sensed soar. Someone had left a tap running above them and he could smell the Caretakers cat, Mrs Norris.  
  
Then the wrist was removed and he stoped drinking. His body still tingled and he could see better. Xander had a weird smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry the tingle will go" And then his face dropped" And then the pain begins"  
  
"pain what pain?"  
  
"Oh and of course I cant let you rmember it was me who gave you the dark gift." He said and he removed his wand and gave it a wave.  
  
Obliviate!  
  
Draco felt a rushing sound in his ear and the memories and images of the last few minuets started to slip away, as if leaking through his ear. He tried to cling to them but it was no use. He wouldn't remember anything about how he became a vampire.  
  
So if anyone is reading this plz read and review. Ha ha the good vampire bits start now. I had to take it slow so the story last longer and it makes more sense because normally I just jump straight into the vampire bit! Next chapter up soon. 


	19. First Match

Thanx Embo for your reviews and Draco had his memory wiped so that he couldn't tell anyone that Xander was an evil vampire.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The first week of November came with ferocious icy cold winds and heavy thundery rain. The weather was so bad that care of magic creatures lessons and Herbology had to take place in spear classrooms for nobody wanted to walk across the grounds. The homework steadily piled up and Kila went to bed every night her mind swimming with everything she had learnt. Hermione seemed to be the only person who cold keep on top of all the work and teach Kila and Natasha.  
  
Kila hadn't seen Draco since Halloween night. He was meant to be in bed in the hospital wing with the flu and she hadn't had a chance to go up and see him yet what with all the work. She also wasn't exactly sure if she would be welcomed. Ron seemed a little down for some reason and at one point she had caught him looking at her almost darkly but she guessed it was because of the weather and work. Harry didn't look very happy either.  
  
Alicia ad attempted to make them train on the day after Halloween but it was so wet and windy they soon gave up and trudged back to the castle a little disheartened about the coming match against Ravenclaw but them George reminded them they had Harry who had only lost a Quidditch match once because of some fake Dementors. Kila couldn't help laughing when Fred explained the look on the faces of Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle when they were found out.  
  
One evening Kila decided to sneak down to the Hospital wing by herself when everyone was sleeping to see Draco. That way nobody would know about it but him and her. She asked Harry if she could borrow her invisibility cloak and when he asked her what she wanted it for she had said she was sneaking down to the 3rd floor to meet a friend from another house. Harry agreed and gave her the cloak but told her to be very careful.  
  
At one a clock in the morning the slipped the cloak over her and hurried out of the dormitory and out the common room. She hurried quietly down the stone steps to the 2nd floor were the Hospital wing was. She hurried down the cold dark corridor and came to some double doors. She peeped inside and could just make out a white blond head from under some blankets. There was only one candle lit and it seemed Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse had retired to bed.  
  
Kila opened the door quietly checking there was no one around and then slip the clock off. She ran over to the bed and shook the slumbering form of Draco. He groaned and turned over but did not open his eyes.  
  
"Draco" She whispered shaking him harder" Its me!"  
  
"Whatsup?" Asked Draco groggily opening his eyes and then shutting them again" Oh Kila its you"  
  
He sounded a little disappointed. She looked at him and saw that his skin was whiter then usual and he had black marks under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping much. He really did look sick.  
  
"I had to come and see if you was ok," She whispered" I was worried"  
  
"Yeah well don't be" he whispered angrily.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry but I made my choice but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you" She said pleadingly trying to make him understand. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she saw that his eyes looked a lot darker.  
  
"I don't need you to care for me I can do fine on my own" he said. Kila couldn't help it when he eyes filled with tears. She did care about him but she also cared about Ron. She had never been more confused in her life. She wiped the tears away and started to move away but then something grabbed her wrist and held it. She looked round and saw Draco sat up his hand round her wrist and a strange look had come over his face. A hungry look.  
  
Fear swelled inside her. Something was different about him. The way he looked was different and she felt different in his presence. She felt colder. She tried to pull her arm away but he held on tight. He was strong.  
  
"Get out of my sight" He shouted angrily. She didn't need telling twice. She threw the cloak over her and run like mad out of the hospital wing without looking back. She ran all the way back up to the dormitory and then she pulled of the cloak and sat on the bed panting. That was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced.  
  
  
  
Kila could hear the noise coming from the crowd in the stands outside. The wind was blowing hard and she could hear it whistling but at least it wasn't raining. Draco was out of the hospital wing but she hadn't seen him since that night. He would be in the crowd booing her team and watching her play. She really didn't want to go out there.  
  
"You will do fine" Said Ron who looked a little green" Its me you should be worried about"  
  
"Don't be stupid you're a wicked goalkeeper" She said. She stepped on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He had been looking a lot happier the last day or two and she decided she had just imagined him looking at her darkly.  
  
"You ok you two?" Asked Harry carrying his Firebolt over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh.oh yeah fine yeah" Said Ron distractedly. Harry and Kila smiled at each other.  
  
"Right team lets go" said Alicia and they all picked up their broom threw them over their shoulders and walked outside. The Gryffindors were cheering madly as ere the Ravenclaws for their own team. The Slytherins boo'd but they didn't expect anything like cheering from them.  
  
Alicia and Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain shook hands politely and then they all mounted their brooms. Blood was pounding fiercely through Kila's body and she felt like just getting down and saying she couldn't play Quidditch and run off but Ron gave her an encouraging smile before flying over to the goalposts which melted away that feeling. Kila flew up and saw that Draco was in the crowd still looking ill but looking up at her with his duller grey eyes.  
  
The whistle blew and Alicia was first to grab the Quaffle. She sped down the pitch towards the goalposts but was knocked off course by a bludger hit at her by Ravenclaw. She dropped the Quaffle but Katie flew in and grabbed it. She sped down the pitch as Alicia had but them could see the Ravenclaws up ahead who were trying to block her. She threw the Quaffle to Kila and she caught it and threw it straight past the keeper into the middle goalpost.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins boo'd and the Ravenclaws sighed. Kila could hear Lee Jordan's happiness of the goal as he was commentating. Harry flew above her looking for the snitch and shouted well done to her. Ron grinned at her as she flew down to the other end off the pitch. She looked down and saw Draco starring straight up at her. She gave him a smile but he did not return it.  
  
They continued playing and within twenty minutes it was 50 20 to Gryffindor. Kila really felt she was getting stuck in having scored 2 of the goals herself and found herself liking Quidditch more and more as the game went on. Then when they had been playing for half on hour Harry caught the snitch right under from Chang's nose and the final score was 220 to 50. Gryffindor had won.  
  
Harry flew down holding the snitch high above him and the team ran to pat him on the back. He beamed at Ron and Kila.  
  
"Well done mate" Said Ron.  
  
"You were fantastic!" Said Harry to Ron." And you were amazing"  
  
Kila felt herself blushing and tried hard not to smile.  
  
"Well I knew I had to be good at something"  
  
.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was as noisy as ever that night and the party didn't end until 2 o clock in the morning. Fred and George had brought up some food from the kitchens and Lee had managed to get hold of some butter beer. There was shouts of well done Harry from everywhere and singing and laughing. It seemed the Gryffindors thought they were going to keep the Quidditch cup.  
  
"Well done Kila!" Shouted Natasha and Neville. Kila smiled at them. Natasha and Neville had been getting closer and closer to each other. Kila hoped that they got together. It would be good for the both of them.  
  
That night was the best night of Kila's life and she had more fun then she had had since Halloween in Hogsmeade with Ron. There was only one problem. She was really worried about Draco. 


	20. The second Bleeding

Chapter 19  
  
The happiness of the Gryffindors lasted all week but the match they were all buzzing about was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor which would take place the first week of the new term in the new year. Alicia wanted them to be prepared and insisted on them training 3 times a week. The weather continued to grow colder but the rain stopped and ice started to settle over the grounds. Kila hadn't spoken to Draco since the night in the hospital wing but he still looked ill pale and sickly and she at times caught him looking at her in potions or in care of magical creatures.  
  
The last week of November a poster was put up in the common room and students crowded around it to read it  
  
Christmas Ball  
4th years and above  
Christmas Night 8-12  
Dress robes required  
Contact Professor McGonagall for more information  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ron when he had read the poster" Another ball"  
  
"They must be having another one because the one last year went so well" Said Hermione.  
  
"Why are you happy?" Kila asked Ron" I thought you hated the one last year"  
  
"Well yeah I did but it will be better this year"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because you will be there"  
  
Kila felt herself blushing and she had to turn away. She would love to go with Rob but she really wanted to speak to Draco again. She didn't like the fact he was ignoring her yet looking at her. She had to have words with him. She felt a plan evolve in her mind of how to get him on his own to speak to him.  
  
  
  
Draco was in front of her, which was good. Ron was next to her helping her with her shrinking potion, which she was finding hard. Snape was going from cauldron to cauldron to criticize people on their potions but when he reached Draco he didn't say a word to him. He then moved on to Kila and he glared at her.  
  
"What is this?" He demanded.  
  
"Shrinking potion," She whispered.  
  
"You forgot the Fox hair" He sneered" This stuff is useless. Clean up. The rest of you who should have done better take your potion to my desk and then clean up"  
  
There was a hurry to get to the front to hand in their potions nobody it seemed wanted to be criticized by Snape. This was the perfect time to do it with Draco at Snape's desk. She darted forwards and knocked over his rat saliva trying to make it look like an accident. She looked round and saw that nobody had noticed. She shot back to her own desk and knocked over her rat saliva. This time Snape did notice.  
  
"Making even more mess Thornton?" he said coldly" Clean it up before you go"  
  
Good the plan was working great. 2 minuets later the bell rang and the students ran up the stone steps wanting to get to lunch but Draco was on the floor moping up the saliva, as was she. She had told the others she would meet them in the great hall and then Snape left the room saying that they better clean up properly.  
  
"Very clever" Said a cold voice. She turned and saw Draco glaring at her.  
  
"What?" She said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Knocking over the rat Saliva so we had to stay so you could talk to me privately." He said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she said shrugging and carrying on wiping up the saliva. Draco stood up and came towards her his eyes glittering with fury.  
  
"You have no idea-" But then he stopped suddenly. Kila looked up and saw a strange change come over Draco's face. His skin seemed to pale more and his eyes became darker almost black and hollow. Then he doubled over and a look of pain came over him. He started panting and he seemed in great amount of pain. Kila watched horrified not knowing what to do.  
  
Get Dumbledore said a calm voice in her head. She had no idea were it came from but she jumped up throwing the rag down she had been using to mop up the saliva and bounded up the stone steps and ran flat out to the great Hall. She ran up and up to the teachers' table. She knew people were looking at her strangely and laughing but she didn't care.  
  
"Professor" She panted" Its Draco there's something wrong with him!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up quickly for an old man and told her to lead the way. She did McGonagall and Snape following and she led them to the dungeon classroom. Draco was stood there looking less pale and his eyes back to a misty grey.  
  
"Miss Thornton has just informed us that there was something wrong" Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"I'm fine" Said Draco coldly" I just had stomach ache"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Very well" Said Dumbledore" But I advise that if you experience these pains again any time soon you go and see Madame Pomfrey" Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes sir" Said Draco.  
  
With that Dumbledore and McGonagall left. Snape glared at her and then looked at the rat's saliva.  
  
"I thought I said clean that up" He said coldly" 10 points from Gryffindor"  
  
  
  
Draco sat on his bed not able to sleep. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle's snores and Xander was not there. He always was late. Draco's stomach growled even tough he had eaten loads at dinner and his stomach ached with hunger pains although the pain was not as bad as what he had experienced before. And the thoughts he had had scared him.  
  
Kila had made him angry for some reason. He was upset with her anyway for going with Weasly but he had in a way found it in his cold heart to forgive her. Then he had horrible thoughts about her. He had thoughts about just biting her in the dungeon then and there and sucking her blood. It was mad and yet he had almost done it. Then the pain had started. It was a burning that came from his heart and spread through his body and made him double over gasping and panting in pain. And then it had just gone. He felt better.  
  
Something was wrong with him. He just knew something was changing. And he had scared Kila to death. He had seen the fear in her eyes and he also saw the concern. She cared for him. He smiled at that. He couldn't help it. It was like he was an ice prince and she was the only one who could melt her heart.  
  
"Why are you awake?" Came Xander's voice. Draco looked around and saw him standing at the door, his cheeks rosy, as Draco had never seen them before. His eyes were dark.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Stomach pains," He explained.  
  
"Ah, I think its time for another bleeding" said Xander darkly.  
  
"What?" Asked Draco madly confused. Why was Xander looking at him in such a strange way?  
  
Draco didn't have time to think about anymore as Xander let out a hideous snarl and jumped onto Draco. Draco felt the sting of sharp teeth and memories came rushing back to him. He had felt this pain before. Xander before had bitten him. The pain was much worse then he now remembered but then Xander stopped sucking his blood and bit into his own wrist and held it so Draco could see the blood swell at the bite. He had seen that before.  
  
"What going on?" croaked Draco.  
  
"One more bleeding should do it" Said Xander and he forced his wrist to Draco's mouth. Draco felt the hot sweet blood drop onto his tongue making it tingle. This is what he had carved earlier. Hot sweet blood. He grabbed the wrist and sucked hard allowing the blood to flow down his throat and warm his body. Through al this none of the other boys awoke.  
  
Draco wanted this to go on forever. He had never tasted anything like it. But wait a minuet of course he had when he had drank it from Xander before. All of the memories had come back now and Draco remembered that Xander had preformed a memory charm on him. Well Draco would stop him doing it this time.  
  
The wrist was pulled from Draco and he fell back onto his bed pain clawing at his stomach. His eyes rolled in his head and the dizziness made him want to throw up. The pain was almost unbearable, worse then it had been earlier. Then it was gone. Draco sat up and grinned evilly. Xander had his wand out but Draco darted towards it and grabbed it.  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone," he said" I want to join you. Tell me of your plan"  
  
"When you are completely turned" Said Xander" But you must tell no one about this and no matter what you mustn't give in to your blood cravings until you have been turned. I will think about when to finish it but now sleep you need rest for your body to change. And soon you will be like me" 


	21. The chat

Chapter 20  
  
Kila walked around the grounds herself on the frosty morning of the last day of November. Hermione, Harry and Ron would be at breakfast. What would they think of her if they knew she was worried for Draco?  
  
She was of course, worried for Draco. Something was very wring with him, much more them stomach ache, and she could sense it. It was if it was in the air. Something bad was going on. What she had no idea. The thing she did know though, was that she wanted to speak to Draco.  
  
She spent her Saturday morning sitting near their old spot thinking, and hoping that Draco would come. She saw Harry Ron and Hermione go to Hagrid's cabin and she was quite tempted to follow them but she stayed were she was.  
  
Dark started to settle but still she stayed sat in the same spot praying that Draco would come. She had begun to lose all hope when she saw something move nearby out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Draco standing their his hair illuminated by the moon shinning above them.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.  
  
"Waiting for you," She said," I have to speak to you"  
  
"I spoke to you yesterday" He said coldly" Stay out of my business"  
  
He turned to leave but she jumped up and grabbed his arm and he turned back round to look at her not pulling is arm away.  
  
"I'm really worried about you" She said" Something bad is going on"  
  
"I'm fine" He sneered" And your fine with Weasly"  
  
She saw the cold look in his eyes and she found herself feeling guilty. She should have spent time with Draco but she really liked Ron. She wished she could be with both of them but she knew they would never accept each other and if Ron or anyone else found out about her and Draco they would hate her. She couldn't bear that but she also couldn't bear Draco hating her.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said quietly a tear ran down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away. Draco looked at her with his cold eyes and she saw something soften in them.  
  
"You have no idea what your dealing with" he whispered" You would be a lot safer if you stayed out of my way"  
  
"But Draco-"  
  
"Kila this isn't something you should get involved with!" he shouted. The coldness in his eyes had been replaced with fury. She cried more now her heart full of sadness. She never wanted this to happen.  
  
"If you get involved you will die," he said sternly.  
  
"What and you care do you?" She sobbed. She was angry now. She wished he would tell her what was going on." Tell me what's going on"  
  
"I cant" he said and he turned away and headed back to the castle and she was left stood alone in the pale moonlight crying in sorrow and fury.  
  
  
  
December arrived brining with it snow and colder winds. The castle was decorated for Christmas and 12 Christmas trees were placed in the great hall with live fairies. Kila had never seen anything like it and had she not been so sad about Draco she would have been delighted.  
  
Everyone was looking forwards to the ball on Christmas night and everyone from the 4th year up signed up to stay over the Christmas holidays. The Saturday before they broke up there was another Hogsmeade visit and Kila went with Hermione to buy new dress robes. Kila bought some the same colour as her eyes that seemed to change colour in different light and Hermione bought a light pink dress robes. It seemed all the girls were really excited and Parvati couldn't stop bragging about how a Ravenclaw 7th year had asked her to go.  
  
The other thing that bothered Kila, apart from Draco was Ron. He would be very silent at times, moody. He often went out for walks at night and came back looking better. Maybe what was going on with Draco had something to do with Ron. No it couldn't because they hated each other. Anyway Ron didn't seem as bad as Draco had been. She hadn't seen him in any pain. But the night before they broke up that all changed.  
  
She and Ron had gone out into the grounds together for a night walk. The full moon shone brightly above them and Kila was reminded of the night with Draco on which he mentioned her dying. He had really scared her but not enough. She was going to find out what was happening with him. The dying thing was just something to scare her off.  
  
"Ron" She said and he looked at her" Yes?"  
  
"Is everything ok?" she asked." Its just you seem really distracted lately"  
  
"Well im just going through some changes" he said" You wouldn't understand"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You just wouldn't" he said and she could hear his temper rising. She stepped back and stared at him. He took her hand and pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm sorry.I just don't wan to hurt you"  
  
"What don't you want us to be together?" She asked him.  
  
"of course I do" he said" But I don't want you to get into any trouble. This is something you cant handle believe me"  
  
Kila knew then and there that what was happening to Draco had something to do with Ron.  
  
Wow updated with 2 chapters today. Well plz read and review. Next chapter the Christmas ball 


	22. Xmas

Chapter 21  
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and cold with ice covering the grounds. Kila jumped out of the bed and saw a big pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She tried not to wake the other girls as she tiptoed to her presents and began ripping off the paper. Half an hour later all the girls were awake opening presents and their was a shriek of joy from Parvati when she saw the magical make up kit she had wanted.  
  
"I know mum would get it for me" She said happily. Lavender was just as happy when she got the same magic make up kit and she skipped around the room happily putting things away.  
  
When Kila and Hermione and Natasha had finished opening presents they ran to the fifth years boys dormitory. The boys looked as if they hadn't been up for long and Ron still looked half asleep but brightened up when he saw the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Kila knew his family didn't have a lot of money and she felt sorry for him but she knew he would like the massive magical non-rip Chudley Cannons post she had bought him. They spent a lot of time in the boys' room talking and looking at presents before going to get dressed and go down for breakfast.  
  
Christmas dinner was wonderful with the exploding crackers and the great things in them. The four house tables were still out because there were so many students staying for the ball. Kila saw Harry smile at the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang and she smiled back blushing. The food was as fantastic as it had been at Halloween and the pudding was gorgeous. Kila had never had such a great Christmas but she missed them a lot. Especially her brother. She wrote to him all the time.  
  
She looked across the room and saw Draco at the Slytherin table with Pansy looking pale and tired. She was still angry and hurt. Thinking about what happened brought tears to her eyes but she wasn't going to let him ruin her Christmas.  
  
After lunch the students made their way outside and had a massive snowball fight. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor against each other. Slytherin stood at the side lines sniggering and throwing snowballs at anyone. It was a lot of fun but then Kila got hit by a snowball in the back of the head. Pain and cold shot through her head and she cringed and looked to see who had thrown it. She saw Crabbe and Goyle laughing at her and she knew they had done it. They would pay.  
  
"We have to get them" Said Ron who had been nearby and looked livid." Come on"  
  
She and Ron ran to groups of people and asked them to throw snowballs at Crabbe and Goyle. People seemed only to happy to do it and when Ron gave the signal I snowball hitting Crabbe then the everyone ran up and pelted them with snowballs. When everyone stood back Crabbe and Goyle were red in the face and Goyle grabbed a 2nd year Hufflepuff boy who was whimpering.  
  
Kila ran up to him and drop kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards into the snow and people around then laughed. Kila had also landed on the floor in pain but she could tell she had hurt Goyle more. She felt energy surge through her body.  
  
"Wow" said Harry as he and Ron ran up to her and pulled her up." Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I took Gymnastics when I was younger" She said wincing at the pain in her leg as she got up. Goyle had now got up and he looked like an angry bull ready to charge. Kila hoped he didn't. She had been lucky so far. She looked at Draco and saw a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Maybe next time you will pick on someone your own weight!" She shouted" If you can find anyone who weighs the same as a whale"  
  
Goyle mumbled something and walked off and Crabbe followed. Draco cast an ice cold look at her Ron and Harry and then went after them.  
  
"Kila that was fantastic" Said Ron grinning from ear to ear.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
They played in the snow until it got to dark to see. Hermione who had gone in to fix her hair for the dance was almost ready when Kila walked into the dorm wet and cold. Hermione preformed a drying charm on her and then Kila started to get ready for the dance.  
  
An hour later Kila stood in front of the mirror and twirled her loose shimmering her flying from her neck. The robes matched perfectly with here eyes that changed from blue to green and back again often. Hermione laughed and twirled to. Her hair was long and sleek and down. She had applied handfuls of hair potion to get rid of the bushiness. They both looked like princesses. They walked downstairs together to meet Harry and Ron. Kila was going to the ball with Ron and Hermione with Harry but just as friends. Hermione and Harry linked arms and so did she and Ron and they made their way down to the great hall.  
  
The house tables had disappeared to be replaced with 100 smaller tables that seated about four people. The teachers' table remained in the same place and Kila saw that all the teachers were in place McGonagall in a striped red and green dress robe and Dumbledore in robed of pale blue. Snape still wore black and he glared at them as they took their seats. A little stage had been made and drums and guitars. When everyone had settled into their seats at the tables, which were covered with golden plates, and goblets Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Eat" he said simply and sat back down again. It seemed most of the students 5th year and above new what to do. Ron looked at the menu and looked down at his plate and said" Chicken leg".  
  
Kila was amazed when the chicken leg appeared on the plate. Kila looked at her own menu thinking that that was some seriously cool magic and chose chicken casserole. When they had finished drinking and eating the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up. Everyone had their eyes on him watching him silently.  
  
"May I introduce Evanesence"  
  
Kila looked to the stage and was utterly shocked and amazed to see the band Evanesence up on stage getting ready to sing. They were a muggle band so what were they doing at Hogwarts?  
  
"Amy Lee is a witch" Explained Ginny who had seen the shocked look on Kila's face. She was there with Colin and sitting at the table next to them with Neville and Natasha.  
  
"Lets dance" Said Kila and she pulled Ron up who looked horrified.  
  
"I can't dance" he spluttered.  
  
"Neither can I but we can try" She said. Hermione had already pulled Harry up and they were dancing wildly. She led Ron to the dance floor and they danced.  
  
An hour later Kila was tired and thirsty so they went to get a drink and then walk outside in the cool night air. A magic fountain had been placed there with gardens and statues surrounding it. People sat on benches talking and kissing and live fairies flew around. Kila spotted a silver pixfair flying over them. Kila dodged the dust remembering her encounter with Draco and the dust.  
  
She hadn't seen Draco. She didn't even know he had bothered coming to the ball even though she was sure Pansy would have begged him to. She was worried about him and her inside squirmed with guilt and anger. She felt guilty about leaving him out but angry that he had rejected her when she had tried to help. She had wanted to help. Whatever was going on with him she would help.  
  
She wasn't so sure now if it had something to do with Ron. He was still pale but he had been better natured and not as snappy with people although she had caught him looking darkly at her. The way a wolf would look at a rabbit. It frightened her. But now he was smiling and happy. They sat on a bench and to Kila's surprise to moved in to kiss her she moved in to and there lips met. She felt a rush of adrenaline and coldness swept through her body and made her shiver uncontrollably. Her mind was buzzing. When they had pulled apart Ron looked a little horrified at what he had just done.  
  
"I'm I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He said and he got up to leave. She grabbed his arms.  
  
"No don't go," She said" I liked it"  
  
"I don't know what came over me" He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Kila heard the song My Immortal floating out of the castle doors and she stood up and put her arms around him. They slowly began to sway to the music and neither of them noticed the gleam of the moon on the blond head of Draco Malfoy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco ran out into the grounds into the snow near the forest. Pain clawed inside him like a beast longing for release. H couldn't believe what he had just seen. Kila kissing Weasly. Anger pounded inside him. He stopped in the entrance to the forest and looked around. Xander stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You saw her didn't you?" He asked. Draco could only nod, the hurt inside him too much to bear.  
  
"Your ready" Snarled Xander.  
  
"Yes I am" Said Draco" I will make that mudblood bitch and that Weasl pay for making a fool of a Malfoy" 


	23. The Slytherin Common Room

Chapter 22  
  
Christmas flew by much to fast in Kila's opinion and soon it was New Year. The students who hadn't been able to stay for Xmas flocked around the common room asking the others what it had been like. Kila of course had said it was wonderful. She didn't mention the part about her and Ron kissing though. They hadn't even mentioned it to Hermione or Harry. They wanted it for a while to be a secret. Part of her felt like going to tell Draco to hurt him like he had hurt her but she didn't.  
  
Lessons started again and the exams seemed so much closer now that it was the new year. Already they had started revising and Kila felt her brain was full of so many spells and potion ingredients she thought she was going to explode. She hadn't seen Draco in ages but it was double potions on Thursday and he was there sitting at the front. But something was different.  
  
His face was so pale t would be hard to distinguish it from snow. His hands were the same white and cold looking. His hair wasn't gelled back and usual it was down hanging round his white face. The aura around him felt different as well. To her he seemed dangerous.  
  
When she went up to the front to give her potion to Snape at the end of the lesson she didn't look at him not wanting to catch his eye not wanting to see what was different about them. He didn't even look up. He seemed to also be avoiding her eye. At the end of the lesson she was the first one out of the doors and up the stairs. When Kila had just finished her salad the others walked in laughing and joking. Ron sat next to Kila and grinned and she smiled back. She saw Draco enter the great hall but he didn't look at her and just carried on to the Slytherin table. She had to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. She would do it that night using the invisibility cloak. She was going to sneak into the Slytherin common room.  
  
  
  
Wild thoughts ran through her mind and she walked down to the dungeons, the cloak over her. It wasn't that late and a few students were still about but she didn't want to be seen and she most certainly didn't want to get caught. She reached Snape's classroom but then she didn't know where to go but luckily two Slytherin girls walked past sniggering loudly and Kila followed them trying not to make a sound. The girls stopped at a part of stonewall.  
  
"Serpent tongue"  
  
The wall slid back and Kila saw a room with cold stone walls and only an old green rug on the floor. Leather chairs littered the room and there was no fire in the fireplace even though it was a freezing cold night. She slid through quickly before the wall moved back into place. A few students were around and she spotted Crabbe and Goyle in the corner sitting in chairs and Draco lounged out on a big black leather sofa that looked as black as his heart.  
  
Nobody seemed to have noticed that she was there which was good because a lot of questions would have been asked but this was no good, she had to have Draco on his own. She would just have to wait till Goyle and Crabbe went to bed and pray that Draco stayed were his was. She slumped down against a wall pulling the cloak tightly around her. It was so cold in the stone room how could the Slytherins stand it? But then she remembered that all the Slytherins were cold inside. She was so glad she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin because she wouldn't have been able to stand spending her time in this dark cold room.  
  
She waited and watched as the Slytherins crept off to bed and as it got later and later. At 11 o clock Crabbe and Goyle stood up and walked off to the dormitory with out even a good night to Draco. Draco didn't seem to notice he just sat there starring around the room. She saw his eyes, grey as normal but she felt some sort of power behind them. Something not good. Everyone else had gone to bed and they were alone.  
  
Draco stood up and swept over to the hidden stone door, which slid back and he walked out. Kila quickly jumped up and walked out after him. He was doing something he shouldn't be and she was going to find out what. She followed him up the stairs making sure she was quiet. They reached the to of the stairs and Draco walked to the entrance hall not changing his pace. Nobody was around now they were all tucked up in bed and Kila wished she was with them but she had to follow him. She had to know what was going on so she could do something about it. It was the only thing that would but her mind to rest.  
  
He walked swiftly out the double doors and onto the dark frosty cold grounds of Hogwarts. She followed him feeling that the grounds were warmer then the Slytherin common room. The full moon above then shone of the waters of the lake and Kila saw it shine on the giant head of the squid ho often popped his head up. Its yellow eye looked like some eerie light in the darkness. Draco paid no attention to it and carried on walking, towards the forest. They passed Hagrid's hut and Kila could just see the curtains closed and she knew she harmless half giant was asleep because she could hear his loud snores. No help there then if she got into trouble.  
  
Draco passed the place were they used to meet with a glance at it his grey eyes gleaming strangely in the moonlight. His hair wasn't gelled back and was lose as it had been in the day. In Kila's opinion it looked better down but then he looked more dangerous and imposing. He walked straight into the dark forest without hesitating and Kila had no choice but to follow him into the dangerous dark and cold place full of beautiful dangerous slimy and cold creatures he most dangerous of which Hagrid loved. Draco didn't seem to make a sound as he moved through the trees and bushes but then Kila only had human hearing. She was pretty sure whatever was in the forest could hear then coming.  
  
Kila got closer to Draco feeling a little safer even though she knew he might hear her. They walked for at least an hour without meeting anything but then Draco suddenly stopped. She almost walked right into him but she stopped herself in time. Draco was standing perfectly still hardly breathing. God hes so good looking, Kila thougtht. No, stop it. This is not the time and place and you have Ron. Ron is better then Draco and he likes you. Draco doesn't want to know you. She kept telling herself this over and over but it didn't seem to sink in. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Draco.  
  
Draco suddenly took off and he was so fast that he was almost a blur In Kila's eyes. He shot off and she ran after him but she couldn't keep up. She had lost him within a few seconds. Why had to stood still like that and then suddenly took off?  
  
She stood there in the forest alone and thinking about the whole situation. And then something dawned on her. What if he had known she was there?  
  
Sorry I havnt updated in a few days embo but heres two chapters to keep you happy. Thanx for reading. Sweetie xxx 


	24. Draco The Vampire

Chapter 23  
  
Kila had found her way back to the castle easily using her wand but she couldn't believe that he had just run off like that. A chill came over her body as a thought popped into her head. What if he had known she was there?  
  
The next day she saw him in potions sitting at the front still looking pale his hair ungelled. She sat behind him watching the back of his head but he kept his eyes on Snape and didn't look back. She wanted him to look back so she could tell if he had known she was there last night. Towards the end of the lesson she got her wish. Draco turned to look at her and when she saw that pale face and those misty grey eyes her whole body felt ice cold. He just looked at her and she looked back not saying a word. Then his lips drew back in a hiss and Kila saw.fangs!  
  
No, she thought, I'm hallucinating, I'm dreaming this cant be real there is no way Draco can be a vampire. When she looked back to Draco he had turned around again and the coldness had gone but not the fear. He had become something ancient and evil and he needed to be stopped. She would have to talk to him but she needed protection. She couldn't risk telling anyone because she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Draco was now one of the undead and he was out to kill. At the end of the lesson Kila saw Draco stand up and pick up his stuff and he was first out of the door. She ran after him making sure she was 2nd. Harry, Hermione and Ron were busy cleaning up spilt potion.  
  
She ran after Draco and saw him disappear round a corner. He wasn't heading to the Slytherin common room he was heading down a cold and dimly lit passage. She had no choice but to follow him feeling that she shouldn't be in that part of the school. The passage grew darker as she crept down it and she wished she was in the common room with Ron, Harry and Hermione. She had lost sight of Draco so all she could do was follow the passage until she came to the end but instead of coming to the end she came a to a door. Metal bars covered the glassless window in the door and she stood on her tiptoes and peeped through the bars. The room was empty. Where was Draco?  
  
"Surprise" Came a sneer behind her. She jumped in shock for she hadn't been expecting that voice. She whirled round and came face to face with the pale face Draco.  
  
"Wasn't expecting that was you?" He said mocking her raising his eyebrow. She took a step back away from him but he moved closer.  
  
"D D Draco" Was all she could manage through her fear. She was cornered like some helpless animal and nobody knew she was there. There was no body to save her.  
  
"I was right when I said you couldn't help me" he said quietly" Nobody can now"  
  
"Draco there..there must be some way we can change you back" She said.  
  
"What if I don't want to be changed back?" He snarled" Ever think of that? What if I like being this way, feeding of animals having super strength and senses being able to tell if people are following me in the middle of the night?"  
  
She looked at him horrified, fear pounding through every part of her body. A wave of sickness came over her but she beat it down. She felt like she was going to faint. So he had heard her.  
  
"I knew you were going to follow me the moment you stepped into the common room with stupid Potter's cloak keeping you hidden. But I could smell you" He said with a sickening grin. His grey eyes started to grow darker.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry I just wanted to help" She whimpered backing up against a wall. His hand shot out quicker then she could follow and he had pinned her to the wall.  
  
"I haven't tried human blood yet" Snarled Draco. He hissed and showed his fangs to her. Great pointed canine teeth white as snow. He darted towards her neck and she let out a stifled scream but she never felt the fangs pierce her skin. She closed her eyes and prayed that all this was a dream. When she opened them Draco had le go of her and moved away.  
  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"I cant, not yet at least. I haven't been a vampire for long and I still feel a little of the human emotions I had. But that will pass and then you're mine"  
  
"Not if I can help it," She said. She pulled out her silver cross that that the unknown persons had sent her for her birthday and held it out in front of her for protection. He hissed like a cat and then started to back away." I'm not dinner"  
  
"You have no idea what you are getting into!" Draco snarled angrily. Kila held the cross out further and moved towards him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" she said simply.  
  
"Now is not the time my love" He said a sickening smile came over his face" But soon everything will be clear as daylight"  
  
He turned and ran off before Kila could do anything. She felt weak at the knees. She would have collapsed there and then if it hadn't been for the fact she was scared he might come back for her. She trudged back up to the common room her head pounding. She had no idea what to do or how to save Draco. She wasn't sure if there was any way to do it. She would have to see Dumbledore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry had told her where Dumbledore's office was. She stood before the great grey stone gargoyle and tried the password that Harry had used last year to get into the office. It didn't work and she frowned and thought. Harry had said that if cockroach Cluster wasn't it then it was likely to be the name of some sweet magic or muggle. She thought hard and tried the names of the sweets she knew.  
  
"Liquorish wand" she said and there was a large grounding sound as the gargoyle sprang to life and moved to reveal a staircase. She started to walk the stairs wondering what to tell Dumbledore about what had happened. How was she to explain it? The staircase moved as Harry said it would and she arrived in front of a door which she knocked on.  
  
"Enter," Said a cold voice. Not the voice of Dumbledore. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Snape stood not far from her glaring at her with utter dislike.  
  
"Erm I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore Sir" She said.  
  
"Well as you can see he is not here at the moment." He said coldly the dislike etched into his face.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"That, Miss Thornton is none of your business He snarled.  
  
"I need to see him its very urgent" She said quickly.  
  
"What's so urgent" he asked.  
  
"Its..." She stopped. Snape wouldn't believe her. There was no way she could tell him he would think her mad. How many students at Hogwarts had turned into vampires? None as far as she knew. No there was no point in telling Snape. She would have to deal with it by herself until Dumbledore returned. That was if Draco didn't kill her. 


	25. Rabbit Blood

Draco spat the rabbit blood onto the ground of the forbidden forest. It glinted in the moonlight but Draco felt sickened. The animal blood just wasn't doing it anymore. He hungered for something else nothing in the forest though. He broke the rabbit's neck and then threw it to the floor in fury. He know what he needed he knew what he had to have but he didn't know how to get it. If he was caught and found out by someone else the whole plan for power over mortals would be ruined. He would have to think it through carefully.or he could just rush straight into it and hope for the best. The later sounded good for he was starving and eager to taste human blood and get revenged on that cheating bitch Kila.  
  
He walked swiftly out of the dark forest and onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was only just dark but he had made sure he was quite alone and that no human would see him feeding. He waited outside the great hall while the students slipped out of it having filled up with food and making their way back to their common rooms. He saw Harry, Ron and Hermione pass but no Kila. He glared at them and resisted the urge to jump on Ron and rip his throat out. It would cause too much trouble and he had enough to deal with already without a death that anyone could pin on him.  
  
He peered through the great double door way and couldn't see Kila anywhere. Where could she be? He searched all the places so she might have been but found nothing. He was just about to go outside to feed off another rabbit when he remembered the library. The library was closed of course but there was Potters cloak and she could have taken that and sneaked into the library. He quickly made his way upstairs to the library and peered through the double doors into the darkened room. It was well past midnight but he could see the glow of a lamp illuminating Kila's small face and her golden locks. She was laid on her arm asleep; the cloak was on the floor. It must have slid off her in her sleep.  
  
He opened the door quietly so as not to wake her and ruin the fun before it had begun. She moved in her sleep but didn't open her eyes as he walked towards her. She was laying on a book and it looked like she had been half way through reading it before sleep had overcome her. He could see her neck, the skin white and as soft as silk. He brushed it gently with his hand and felt a hunger pang deep in the pit of his stomach. She moved again and murmured in her sleep. He went towards her neck his fangs now long and sharp and he was almost touching her neck and would taste her sweet blood in seconds. Until she let out an ear splitting scream and then said something.  
  
"Draco no!" She said," Please don't"  
  
He pulled back from her and saw her eyes wide open in fright. How could she have known? She was asleep. He looked at her eyes now light up in the lamplight and twinkling and felt the pang of hunger again. He should just jumped her right now and get it over with but someone was bound to have heard her scream. He caught the sound of footsteps not far away heading towards the library.  
  
"Quick get under here!" He snarled. She didn't move. The horrified look was still on her face and she looked ghastly white. He tried to imagine how terrifying he must look to her in the lamplight, his eyes silver his canines elongated his face twisted in hunger and anger.  
  
"If you don't move we are both in big trouble" He said in a more normal voice. She glanced towards the sound of the footsteps coming from down the corridor and then she stood up as close to Draco as she dared to go and he flung the cloak over both of them just as the caretaker Filch pushed open the door.  
  
"Whose there?" he croaked holding a lamp up. Draco saw Mrs Norris slink past her master and walk into the room. Her large lamp like eyes focused on the spot he and Kila were. Maybe the cat could see them. He thought about snatching Mrs Norris when Filch turned to leave and feeding off her but Kila looked close her fainting and he wanted her to be conscious when he fed off her.  
  
"Is someone there my sweet?" Asked Filch. The cat meowed and then slid back to her master." I guess not. Must have been one of the students having a nightmare.."  
  
He trailed off and turned Mrs Norris following up back down the corridor and up the stairs. Draco looked to Kila who had been biting her lip and she let out a sorrowful sob. Large salty tears leaked from her eyes and slid down her cheeks but she didn't even bother wiping them away.  
  
"I tried" She sobbed" I really did try. I looked through all the books I could find but there's nothing. There's nothing that can save you"  
  
She ran from under the cloak but he grabbed her wrist. She let out a gasp. He looked at her and saw that she had gone deadly still. She didn't even seem to breathing. She was staring straight ahead. He let go off her and she seemed to slump down and then she looked up. Her eyes burned into him.  
  
"You...Your going to give me to them" She cried" That was your plan all along. Your going to give me to the death eater vampires just so you can get power"  
  
"Kila.." He started.  
  
"Your evil" She whispered" Stay away from me or I tell them all"  
  
She turned and she ran and this time Draco didn't try and stop it. Somehow she had seen the truth and what he was going to do.. and now he felt the hurt. He had scared her and now nobody would ever accept him. He had become a vampire for power but really he had lost everything. It was hopeless.  
  
  
  
Kila couldn't even pluck up the courage to leave her dormitory for 2 days. She made excuses saying she had a headache but she didn't want to bother Madame Pomfrey for nothing when Hermione suggested she go see her. She was so scared that when no one was around she would shake with fear. Draco was evil and he was going to have her killed, if he didn't do it himself. She saw the vampires she saw people in hooded cloaks, which she knew, were death eaters, and then she heard a high-pitched laugh. The thing that scared her most though was the scream of the woman she had heard, the same woman she had heard on the train with the Dementors. She was screaming and crying in pain and sorrow, and all that from having Draco touch her bare skin. He was connected to it all.  
  
She wanted so much to tell Hermione everything that had happened but she didn't want to loose her friendship with Hermione Harry and Ron. If they found she had strange feelings for a Slytherin then they would turn against her, as would the whole of Gryffindor, especially if they found out Draco was a vampire. They would find out soon, she had a feeling he couldn't resist human blood and attacking a student for too long.  
  
She managed to make herself go to lessons and the first lesson she did go to was potions. Draco sat at the front of the class, which was good she wouldn't have to look at his face but then Ron and her got shouted at for talking and Kila was made to go and sit with Draco. She tried to give him a cold look as she sat down but she felt the feeling melt away when she saw what was in those eyes. Sorrow and pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered to her when Snape had wandered off to criticize Neville.  
  
"What sorry you were going to give me to the death eaters or sorry you were going to kill me and drink my blood?" She asked.  
  
"Both"  
  
"We have to see Dumbledore" She said. He nodded and then she looked at him. His eyes were cold and grey and his face was white he looked weak from hunger and she knew he couldn't last much longer." But first you need to feed" 


	26. Taken

Chapter 25  
  
Kila led Draco into the dark forest, noises erupting all around them in the dark and cold. She shivered uncontrollably, Partly because of the cold night air and partly because she knew what was coming. After an hour of walking the forest they stopped and Kila pulled the hair away from her neck and let her neck shine in the moonlight with a healthy shine. Draco's grey eyes darted towards it.  
  
"You want me to-"  
  
"Yes I do," She said although her head was screaming no, her heart was screaming yes" Get it over and done with but don't take too much"  
  
It seemed Draco didn't need telling twice he walked towards her and took hold of her gently. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she heard a low snarling sound. She managed to look round and see Draco his eyes shinning like molten silver, his hair ungelled and his fangs bore. He looked almost like a wild animal to her, something uncontrollable. The fangs were getting closer and soon they would touch her throat pierce the skin..  
  
She heard a pain filled snarl and she was thrown to the floor hard and landed on the mood. She looked up and saw Draco, or the thing inside of him, his eyes on her throat and his teeth sharp and dangerous.  
  
"The cross" he snarled" take it off"  
  
"Ok, calm down" She said. Se undid the cross and slipped in carefully into the pocket of her robes. Draco advanced on her again before she even had a chance to look up. She stood up slowly and he took her again.  
  
"I don't know how to do this to a human" he said his voice distorted" You might have to be patient"  
  
"I'm scared you will take to much" She whispered.  
  
"Don't be, try and relax it will only hurt if you resist" Came the distorted voice again. Oh Ron what would you say, what would you think, if you saw me now, like this. He would hate me, she thought. She closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek. She felt the sting of sharp teeth on her neck breaking the skin to get to the vein and to the blood and then she heard a soft sucking sound. She could actually feel the blood flowing from her to him and her mind had touched his.  
  
Its ok.your going to be fine  
  
The voice in her head made sense and she began to relax and enjoy the life giving feeling and Draco's mouth on her neck. Ron didn't have to know that she was helping Draco. She was only helping him. She didn't love him. Or did she?  
  
Draco pulled away from her neck and she started to feel the cold rush in. She felt woozy and weak and her mind was spinning as she tried to take a step and almost fell. Draco caught her in time and helped her keep steady as they walked out of the forest. In the darkness she could see his skin was rosy like that of a humans and he looked stronger. The blood must have took effect straight away. He helped her up to the castle and they didn't meet a soul on the way, as they went straight up to Dumbledore's office. The old password didn't work so they tried other names of sweets and chocolates. The gargoyle moved aside when Draco said blood lollipop. Draco helped her onto the stairs and they began to move upwards until they stopped at the office door.  
  
Draco knocked hard but there was no answer. He tried again but still no answer. He looked at Kila and she shrugged thinking that Dumbledore must still be away. Draco tried the door handle and the door opened slowly with a creak. Surely if Dumbledore was away the door would be locked? Draco pushed it open further and they could see inside. Kila gasped in horror.  
  
The office was no that which it had been before. Before it had been a calm place with funny looking instruments making stop noises and spinning and headmasters and mistresses snoozing and snoring in their portraits on the wall. The place had been totally smashed to pieces and parchment was thrown all over the place. Kila looked at the parchment and saw a deep red stain that looked like blood. Kila dropped the parchment and walked backwards and walked into Draco. All of the little instruments lay broken and the portraits had been ripped and splattered with blood.  
  
"It is blood," said Draco" I can smell it. Its human"  
  
"Is someone there?" Came a soft voice.  
  
Kila looked around wildly but she could see no one around to make the noise. It seemed that Dumbledore had been taken but he had put up a fight and come to harm.  
  
"Up here miss" Came the small soft voice again. She looked up and saw the portrait of an old man sitting in a seat that hadn't been destroyed. There was blood on part of the picture though.  
  
"What happened?" She asked the old man who was bound to be an old headmaster.  
  
"Vampires, came and took Dumbledore, "he said" Put up a fight of course but they bit him and hut him. Luckily not all this blood is his, most of it is vampire for he managed to stake and kill a few. See the dust over there?"  
  
The old man pointed and she followed his hand and saw a pile of dust and next to it what looked like a broken part of the desk.  
  
"He couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed and they wrecked the office and took him"  
  
"I thought Dumbledore had a phoenix. Wouldn't it have gone for help? How come no one has come?"Asked Draco.  
  
"He had only just arrived back. This happened but an hour ago and they fed off the bird and took it to. The blood made them stronger and Dumbledore attacking them with his wand made them more angry"  
  
"How did they get in?" Asked Kila.  
  
"A boy let them in, called one of them dad. He must have been a vampire as well" Wheezed the old man.  
  
"What in god's name has happened here?" Came McGonagall's voice behind them. They both turned to see her in her tartan dressing gown with her hair down.  
  
"Dumbledore has been taken by vampires, professor" said Kila quickly." The Phoenix as well"  
  
"I want to know what you were doing here in the first place" Said a voice coldly.  
  
"We wanted to speak to the headmaster Sir" Said Draco" me and Kila had seen something on the grounds when we was out earlier today"  
  
Ok he had just lied to the head of his house. She looked at Snape and those cold eyes hoping he would believe Draco and not mention to anyone they had been out together. Snape cast a cold look at both of them and then started to look around the room.  
  
"I must send word to the ministry immediately" Said Professor McGonagall in a shaky voice. She swept off.  
  
Kila looked at Draco who shrugged and they both turned to leave and Snape didn't call them back.  
  
"Alexander you have to speak to him.we have to find Dumbledore" Said Kila when they were out of hearing.  
  
"Don't worry" Said Draco darkly" Ill deal with him"  
  
So Embo what do you think? Thanx loads for all your reviews they mean a lot to me..since no one else is reading this im writing it for you! Love Beth x 


	27. Ron

Chapter 26  
  
The plan was set. She and Draco were going to go and save Dumbledore their selves. Alexander of course had vanished but that was no surprise to Kila. She didn't imagine he would want to stick around with Draco like he was. Draco was blood sick. That was the only she could describe what he was going through. He needed human blood but she still hadn't recovered from the blood she had lost and animal blood did no good. It would have to be human. Sometimes he would go into unexpected fits of rage were his strength was incredible.  
  
She knew what she had to do and she did it at the end of February. She led Ron down to the room were she had first seen Draco's fangs saying she wanted to show him something. That was true, she did want to show him something but what she showed him might send him mad. Draco was inside the room waiting hungrily for them.  
  
"Ok Ron" Said Kila when they reached the room" You must promise not to freak"  
  
"Kila what is it? I don't want any surprises" Said Ron looking uncertain.  
  
"You will be ok, trust me" She said taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He smiled back trustingly and she pushed open the door to the old unused classroom. It was dark but a few candles gave off some light.  
  
"Kila what are we doing here? Its just some unused old classroom" Said Ron looking confused.  
  
"We had to go somewhere where we wouldn't be seen or overheard. Ok Draco come out" She said. Draco steeped out of the shadows so quickly that Ron jumped.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Demanded Ron giving Draco nasty look. Draco stared at him with his cold hard staring grey eyes.  
  
"he is why I have you brought here" She said quietly ."Ron we need your help"  
  
"Help? Help for what?" Asked Ron" He's evil Kila what have you been doing with him?"  
  
"I've changed" Said Draco" I've changed a lot. I don't even recognize myself anymore"  
  
"Ron" She whispered and she took Ron's hands in her own" Draco is a vampire"  
  
"Oh" Was all that Ron said. Kila expected him to say something more but he didn't.  
  
"Ron we need your help or more specifically your blood. We have to save Dumbledore and for that Draco's strength has to be full. I would let him feed off me but I haven't recovered from last time"  
  
"Kila I just have something to say well actually show" Said Ron.  
  
"Ron what?"  
  
She looked at Ron and a strange look came over his face. She gasped" Oh Ron!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ha ha ha! Can you guess what has happened to Ron Embo? Plz read and review. 


	28. The Call

Chapter 27  
  
The air was thick will the sweet scent of blood, some of it young and fresh from the bodies of children. His father liked children's blood. Karl himself liked the blood to have matured but not by too much of course, he never fed on anyone over 25 unless he had to. He knew Dumbledore was in the one of the dungeon cells that had once been used to hold very dangerous vampires who broke vampire rules and he knew Dumbledore would be heavily guarded even though he had not been part of the gang that captured him. His father had already tried to bully the old man into telling him the source of his power and how he had become such a great wizard but naturally Dumbledore hadn't said a word. The old man had sent Karl to try and soften him up even though it was useless. The only way to get Dumbledore to say anything would be to force him to take the truth potion Veritaserum. Torturing wouldn't to anything.  
  
His own son and his father's grandson Xander had left the school after helping the vampires in. he didn't want to have been forced to tell the truth at school and jeopardise the plans which he was a big part of. He wanted his power of course and Karl would give it to him when they killed the old man when he had gotten Dumbledore's powers. Together they would share great power and rule the wizarding world and be even more powerful then the great dark wizard Lord Voldemort himself. Karl might even kill Voldemort if he got the chance just to prove his power. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
February flew into March and the snow on the grounds melted and it became less windy but still as cold. The next Gryffindor match, which was against Hufflepuff who had flattened Ravenclaw but in turn were flattened by Gryffindor with 250 points to 60. Slytherin who had been beaten by Gryffindor in the first week of the new term had beaten Hufflepuff and would be playing Ravenclaw after the Easter holidays. Alicia seemed very eager to win the cup and had then training hard but nobody else's mind was really on Quidditch or the cup. The school was worried about Dumbledore who had been searched for far and wide but had not been heard of. Very powerful spells must be holding him thought the students and all sorts of rumours went round like he was dead or he was being kept prisoner by Lord Voldemort himself even though he had not been seen.  
  
Kila so shocked with what had happened with Draco Dumbledore and now Ron was trying to devise a plan. They had to save Dumbledore and if only they could get their hands on Xander they would be able to get some answers. It was he who was responsible for what had happened to both Ron and Draco and she intended to put it right. She was going to save Dumbledore but she would need Ron and Draco's help. Ron tended to avoid her and it seemed he was ashamed of what had happened. Draco was being very hard saying there was no way he could get on with Ron. Kila had told him he would have to all they all might die. Without Dumbledore gone the whole school was venerable not only to vampires but to Lord Voldemort.  
  
On the last day of term Kila said goodbye to Hermione Harry and Ron who had all been invited to stay at the burrow with the Weasly's. Kila felt a bit jealous but she and Draco had work to do. Kila missed her family very much but she had to help Dumbledore. To Kila's happiness Crabbe and Goyle went home but to her annoyance Pansy stayed. She would follow Draco around like a very large and fat puppy that would sob if he told her to go away.  
  
"We are meant to be together" She would sob," Its what are parents want!"  
  
"I wouldn't be with you if you was the last female on earth" Draco spat and she would run off sobbing at that. Draco would smirk cruelly and Kila would feel a little sorry for Pansy but then remember how Pansy had called her a mudblood.  
  
They would spend most of their time in the library and Harry had left his invisibility cloak for Kila to use though he knew nothing about vampires or about Draco and Ron. Neither did Hermione or anyone else. She new Harry had dealt with the dark lord and came face to face with him but she didn't want to put him in any danger. Draco didn't tell anyone because he preferred to do things alone. They read night and day. What they needed to do was get Xander to the castle or on the castle grounds say they could find out where Dumbledore was and how to save him. There was nothing in Vampires and the Vampiric world or Vampires: A Self Defence guide. What they needed they found in Vampire Spells, Potions and Charms, which Draco had to get out of the restricted part of the library.  
  
"Listen to what it says here" Kila said to Draco when she found something that might work" One of the best ways to bring a particular vampire to you is to call to him using very hard and powerful magic and a spell. You need a few of the vampire's hairs from the head and some of the vampire's blood mixed in with sulphuric acid of weed root. They call should be made at midnight and black and red candles should souroud the potion. Then repeat 3 times:  
  
We have your hair and our blood, We use the night to call to you, Come to us, come to use, come to us, Bend to our will Come to use And let us use you in our plight "  
  
"That would work but we don't have any of his hair or his blood" Said Draco" Wait a minute his bed there is bound to be head hairs in that. We can also check the clothes he left behind"  
  
"Yes!" She said" But blood? How can we get his blood? We would have to call him to get his blood and obviously we cant do that"  
  
"My blood" Whispered Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I'm a vampire now right? I'm fully turned? His blood has been used to make me what I am which means a part of him is in me. The demon that was in him has been passed to me and the same blood that runs in my veins runs in his and in Ron's."  
  
"I would have never thought of that!"  
  
"Told you I was good for something"  
  
"Oh Draco" She said jumping up and hugging him" This means we will be able to feed Dumbledore. I'm so happy I could kiss you!"  
  
"Then why don't you?" he asked playfully. She blushed and pushed the hair away from her face. Why didn't she?  
  
"Lets do this tomorrow night," She said" You can get the hairs and I will get the weed root from the student store cupboard. We can get the blood later."  
  
"Were are we going to do it?"  
  
"The forest. No chance of being caught then and we can use the cloak to sneak out" She said.  
  
"Id love to see Potter's face when he found out its not him who gets to plat hero and I've been using his cloak" Draco said laughing.  
  
"You know Harry isn't what you think. Your just jealous" She said calmly. She had learnt with Draco the calmer she was the more it got into him that she was serious.  
  
"Me? Jealous of that 4 eyes freak with that stupid scare?" He said nastily" Why would I be jealous with my good looks"  
  
"Ok lets not fight please," She said" You may have to get on with Harry one day"  
  
"The hell I will. I noticed though you didn't deny hat good looking thing"  
  
She blushed again but let it go. It was no use trying to make sense of Draco Malfoy. 


	29. Human Half

Chapter 28  
  
Draco had the hairs and the small cauldron and Kila had the candles and the sulphuric weed root needed for the potion. The cloak covered them so none of the teachers or the remaining students could see them or follow them. It was hard and slow moving under the cloak and it slipped down once and Kila s feet were revealed but luckily for them nobody was around to see it. When they reached the forest they decided they had better go in it a little for the trees would shield them from view of the lit up castle behind them. The ground was wet and muddy from the rain the net before and she white she hadn't worn her white trainers. They stopped after walking for 10 minutes Draco saying it was dangerous.  
  
"But when I came in following you I didn't see anything that looked dangerous" Kila said.  
  
"Well I could sense the dangerous things and I stayed away from them to keep you safe" Draco said.  
  
"Oh that was nice"  
  
"I only did that so I could kill you myself"  
  
"Well at least I'm still alive," She said weakly. The little clearing was dark but the candles once lit would give them enough light to work by. She started to lie out the candles around the empty cauldron and as she went Draco lit them with matches. Kila had read somewhere that some very powerful vampires could make fire at will and she wondered if Draco would be able to do that one day. She supposed he could already fly. When the candles were all lit she sat down cross-legged on the floor, the cauldron in front of her and made a fire with her wand on the wood underneath the wood. She uncorked the bottle of sulphuric weed root she had taken from the student store cupboard and poured in the whole thing so as not to waste any. When the weed root had warmed up Draco added the hairs from Xander's head insisting they were most defiantly his and not Crabbe or Goyle's. The mixture turned black like the hair and let off choking black smoke.  
  
"Do you have the knife?" Kila asked. Draco slipped a knife out of his pocket and handed it to Kila. It looked like it was made of silver with the handle encrusted with rubies and engraved with Draco's full name. Draco Edward Malfoy. Kila laughed not because the name was funny it was because Draco had never mentioned anything about his middle name and she didn't think it had even existed.  
  
"Its not funny. Don't you dare tell anyone" Draco snarled.  
  
"I know its not funny its just that you never told me you had a middle name. I think it suits you. Really" She said when he gave her a nasty look." Lets just got on with this"  
  
She handed him back the knife and he stared at her his eyebrows raised.  
  
"What" She said," You don't want me to do it"  
  
"I thought you make like to seeing as though I made you hysteric" He said. She snorted.  
  
"You didn't make me hysterical. I had never had to deal with anything like that before of course"  
  
"Whatever just make the cut" He said and handed her back the knife and held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment thinking about the pain it might cause him and then slashed the knife across his palm while he gasped in pain softly. The blood dripped from the cut instantly and it glistened on the floor. Draco held his hand over the boiling weed root and as soon as the blood hit the mixture it hissed loudly and let off blood red thick sickly smelling smoke. Draco sat quietly concentrating on healing his hand while Kila said the spell 3 times calmly and slowly. She didn't feel calm inside for in a few seconds she would be with two bloodthirsty vampires in the forbidden forest. A small part didn't trust Draco but would he come through for Dumbledore in the end and stay faithful to him? She honestly didn't know.  
  
As she finished saying the magical words there was a swirl of grey smoke and a blast of air and then Xander was sat on the floor breathing heavily his fangs long and his eyes wild. He immedaitly jumped at Kila knocking her backwards on to the floor. Draco jumped up and pulled off Xander and punched him in the face. Xander fell to the floor his lip bleeding and he lapped up the blood.  
  
"How did you do it? How did you bring me here?" he demanded.  
  
"The call" Kila said as Draco helped her up from the floor.  
  
"But the blood."  
  
"Your blood is in me. The hairs I got from your bed" Draco explained.  
  
"You called me to talk about Dumbledore. He is heavily guarded and you cannot get to him. There will be nothing left but a frail old man when me and my father have finished with him."  
  
"Well yes I did want to speak to you about Dumbledore and I wanted to torture you until I found this" Draco pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket" From your records. I learnt that the only reason they let you into this school is because your mother was human"  
  
"What?! That isn't true!" Shouted Xander jumping up and snatching the paper from Draco. He scanned the paper and then his mouth hung open showing more of his sharp teeth.  
  
"No..no this cant be possible" he stuttered.  
  
"I take it daddy dearest didn't tell you about your human family?" Asked Draco. Xander was shaking his head franticly denying the truth to himself. The look in Xander's eyes and his fangs made her think that there couldn't possible be any human in him what so ever. Maybe Draco was making it up. Xander seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was.  
  
"My father he would have.he would have told me about this if it were true. Your lying and now I will kill you and her"  
  
"If I was lying why does your heart faintly beat?" Draco asked and that made Xander stop shaking." Mine does not beat for I am not human for you only gave me your vampire blood not your human blood for I was already human and my body had no use for it"  
  
Xander thought about this.  
  
"He will pay. My father will pay for not telling me the truth. He is after Dumbledore's power and if he gets it we are all dead. My human family will be dead. I will ask him about my mother make him tell me who she is and-"  
  
He was cut off for he had disappeared in the whirl of smoke like the smoke he had arrived with.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kila asked once the smoke had cleared.  
  
"I think daddy dearest called to him" 


	30. Missing

Chapter 29  
  
Easter passed quickly and they didn't hear anything about Dumbledore nor Xander. It didn't seem that Xander had believed in his human half but Draco assured her it was true and for some reason she believed him. When Ron came back with the other Weasly's, Harry and Hermione they told Ron what happened. Draco and Ron now needed a large amount of blood and it had to be human for the animal couldn't keep the hunger back much longer. She had enough blood to feed one but not the other and she wouldn't be made to choose and they didn't make her choose. For some reason Draco and Ron were getting on much better but maybe that was because they were the same thing now.  
  
The Quidditch match that took place in the first week back was won by Slytherin and that meant that in the finale Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin. Kila was certain they would win for Harry was a fast and able player and he had the Firebolt. Ron's keeping abilities had improved because of his change but then Draco's ability had also changed. Although his broom was no were near as fast as Harry's he still had a good chance of getting the snitch first. Gryffindor were training 4 times a week now and would be training 5 if it hadn't been for Slytherin getting Snape to book the pitch for them on a Friday afternoon. The OWL's were now so close that you could almost smell the panic of the 5th years in the air and Hermione was franticly revising with any book she could get her hands on. Kila, who hadn't thought much about the OWL's much what with everything going on, also starting revising with Harry and Ron. Ron still hadn't breathed a word to Harry about what had happened feeling Harry would reject him.  
  
Yet the search for Dumbledore continued and fear increased for people hadn't started to believe that Voldemort might be back and he might have Dumbledore. The school wouldn't be back to normal until Dumbledore had returned. As for the blood Kila gave the boys some each whenever she could spear it but they needed more.  
  
One Saturday morning in May Kila woke and went down into the common room to sit and read in the empty room. The fire still glowed a little bit she was warm enough and soon became engrossed in her book about Dragons and Draganates, cousins of Dragons who blew out ice instead of fire and lived in cold places. She heard the slamming of a door that made her jump and then Harry came tearing down the stairs red in the face.  
  
"Ron is gone!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe he went for a walk," She suggested closing her book.  
  
"No he didn't even come to bed last night!" Said Harry" I didn't hear him come in and his bed hasn't been touched or his pyjamas"  
  
"I'm sure he is about. Maybe he went down early for breakfast" She said calmly. She really thought Harry was panicking about nothing but then she dropped her book to the floor with a small scream. What if the vampires had got him?  
  
"Kila what is it?" Harry asked" Do you know something?"  
  
"No no.." She said recovering a little" I have to go and meet somebody I will see you later" She jumped up and grabbed her jacket from the chair next to her and hurried out of the common room before Harry could say another word. She ran down the stairs and waited outside the door Draco would come out to get to the hall. Slytherins who came out gave her dirty looks but said nothing to her. Draco emerged without his cronies and looked shocked to see her. He didn't look to good for he had black marks under his eyes and his skin had lost some of its shine.  
  
"What is it?" he asked and even he seemed shocked at the amount of concern in his voice.  
  
"Ron.It's Ron. Harry said he is missing and that his bed hasn't been slept in and his pyjamas haven't been touched which means he didn't come back last night at all.."  
  
"Shhhh" Said Draco placing a finger on her lips. She started to so uncontrollably. What if the vampires really had got Ron?" You need to calm down and try not to get upset."  
  
"Harry and Hermione are going to ask me questions and I don't think I can lie to them. We have to tell them the truth, the whole truth" She said" We have to tell them what you and Ron are. They can help. I mean Harry had faced Lord Voldemort on countless occasions. We know he can handle himself and Hermione is very intelligent and with her we could come up with a plan to save Dumbledore"  
  
"You don't know that it will happen that way. You don't know how they will react. You nearly lost it and if you hadn't have had your brains you might have lost it. Potter has dealt with the dark lord but never with vampires" Draco said and strangely enough what he said made perfect sense but she had to do something. They had to save Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm going to tell Harry" She decided out loud. He nodded.  
  
"Its your choice but be careful. I'm going to look for clues and see if anyone has heard anything" he walked off into the great hall and she not feeling at all hungry bounded up the stairs two at a time. Harry was still in the common room and only a few more people were up and about but it seemed nobody had realised Ron wasn't there. Harry was sat alone at a table a misty look in his eyes. She sat down opposite him and he didn't even seem to notice or he didn't make any sign that he did.  
  
"Harry there is something I have to tell you" She said simply. He still didn't look at her so she waved a hand in front on his eyes. He jumped and looked at her at last." Come with me we need to be alone"  
  
He didn't say a word as they left the common room, went down the stairs and out onto the grounds. She had decided to take him to her and Draco's spot where they were very unlikely to be heard by student or teacher.  
  
"Ok Harry I'm going to tell you something that will really shock you but you have to promise that you will not get mad or scared and you mustn't tell anyone. Ron is a vampire"  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds and then" Did Ron put you up to this?"  
  
"No Harry this isn't a joke! Ron is a vampire and Draco is too and Dumbledore has been taken by Vampires"  
  
"How could this happen? How do you know what has happened?" He asked her his face red" How come I was kept in the dark for so long? I could have dealt with it and Dumbledore could have been saved months ago" He shouted.  
  
"We had to come up with a plan but now they have Ron and we have to save him and Dumbledore. Will you and Hermione help?" She asked.  
  
"Yes of course Ron is our friend and we will stay faithful to Dumbledore until we die" Harry stated.  
  
"You may very well die that is why I didn't tell you about all this but then a had no choice. We will save them but first Draco needs blood. And you have to help" 


	31. The Plan

Chapter 30  
  
He decided it was best to ask his father about his mother. His grandfather would most likely ask his where he had heard such a thing but Xander would not tell him which meant he would be tortured until he did. He knew his father was in the drawing room thinking about the plan and apparently had been asked not to be disturbed unless it was very important which this was to Xander. He knocked on the door but didn't wait to be asked to enter. The curtains were shut to keep out the sunlight for although it didn't harm vampires it irritated older vampires eyes, he was sat at the desk surrounded by parchment old and new looking. He looked up from the parchment he held in his hands a scowl on his face.  
  
"I asked not to be disturbed unless.."  
  
"Unless it was important and this is," Xander said cutting off his father who looked irritated" Tell me about my mother"  
  
"Your mother is dead, died just after you were born" His father said quietly.  
  
"You have told me that. I want to know about her tough. What was she like? What did she look like? I've never seen any pictures of her" Xander said.  
  
"I don't think now is the best time to talk about it. How come you have brought it up now after 15 years?"  
  
"How come you never told me she was human?"  
  
His father looked at him without a word and Xander looked back keeping his mind blocked from his father who would be trying to read it.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who told you such a ridicules thing?" his father said his voice very quiet now.  
  
"Its on my school records which means it must be true. How come you never told me about her?"  
  
"It was a mistake it should never have happened. No one thought it was even possible until you came along. I wont deny it anymore. Your mother was a witch."  
  
"Tell me more" Xander demanded" Told me how all this happened"  
  
"I loved your mother more than my own life. One night I was out and I had filled myself with human muggle blood and I was so happy and felt so free. It was like a drug and I felt like singing as I walked the streets and then I bumped into your mother knocking her over. She was only a young small and gentle thing and it looked as if she could do no one harm. I was strangely touched when I saw she was crying and she told me she was running away from home. I took her home with me to this mansion but didn't tell her what I was. She seemed quite taken by me. I would take care of her in the day and spend time with her and at night when she was sleeping I would go out and feed so that I would never harm her. As time went by we grew closer and closer and we fell in love. When she told me she was pregnant I was so amazed I never even thought it possible but we were happy and that's what mattered to us but then it all went wrong. Soon after you were born she caught me feeding on one of the servants and she ran away. I chased after her of course but she attacked me and I had no choice but to save her from herself and bite and drink from her. I did it because I had to. I left her to die."  
  
"You killed her" said Xander quietly" You killed my mother so I never had anyone to love and care for me"  
  
"She would never have accepted your vampire side. Don't you see, I did what was best for you even though it hurt me" snarled Karl.  
  
"Well if you fell in love with a witch how come you want to kill people in the wizarding world?" Shouted Xander" I always thought you were brave and strong but now I can see what you really are. Just a monster. I want nothing to do with you or the plan!"  
  
Xander turned around and ran out as fast as he could and didn't go back when his father called him. Anger and resentment pounded through him like blood taken from a human. His own father killed his mother. He would have never have thought he would do that no matter how bad he was. He meant what he had said. He wanted nothing to do with his father and he was going to go back to Hogwarts were he would help Draco and Akasha save Dumbledore before Karl took his powers for himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione to Kila's surprise understood it more and was able to accept it more quickly then Harry had. She was now in the library reading anything about vampires she could get her hands on and Harry was searching the dormitory for any clues. She was outside on the grounds feeling like her head was stuffed with to many thoughts and images of horrible things happening to Ron and Dumbledore. Then there was the Quidditch match next week. Would they still be able to play without Ron there? She guessed they would have to find somebody else but nobody could replace Ron for her. She just had to get him back.  
  
"Kila!"  
  
She turned round and saw Draco running down the castle steps and onto the grounds.  
  
"I told Snape about Ron but not what we know about the vampires. He mentioned something about vampires but I didn't quite understand it" Said Draco he looked even paler" he said it is likely the school will be shut down if Dumbledore and Ron are not found. The teachers are very stressed out."  
  
"Snape!" She shouted" Why did you go and tell him? Hes evil"  
  
"No really he isn't. he just isn't very nice to Gryffindors" Draco said quickly.  
  
"More like he hates them"  
  
"Hey at least we know the teachers think it has something to do with vampires. Don't worry they still don't know about me and Ron being vampires but they could help us" Draco said.  
  
"If the teachers get captured there will be no one to protect the school and the vampires will take over it" Cried Kila. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from her anger. How could he have told Snape? Maybe he and Snape were in with the vampires but then she didn't think anyone with eyes like that could be in with them. She could see his was being tortured inside trying to resist the blood. Her blood. She caught his grey eyes darting to her neck but didn't say anything.  
  
" I think we need to call Xander again," She said thoughtfully.  
  
"No need" Said a voice behind them" I'm already here"  
  
Xander was leaned against a tree looking calm and cool but Draco immediately pushed Kila back and his body went tense.  
  
"What do you want?" Snarled Draco.  
  
"Not to fight. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to help and stop my dad. He has Ron and now because I have deserted him he will use Ron to get Dumbledore's power" Xander said not moving from the tree.  
  
"Ron would never do that" Kila said nastily.  
  
"He would because he has been forced to drink dark blood. It runs through for my fathers veins, through the family and is activated by an incantation and a sacrifice . You need me if you ever wish to save either of them"  
  
"We don't need you" spat Kila" We have Harry and Hermione now. Why would you want to help us anyway?"  
  
Xander closed his eyes and when he opened them Kila thought she saw tears glittering in his eyes. She felt a little guilty about being so nasty to him.  
  
"He fed off my witch mother and left her to die I want to avenge her death and find my human family or whatever is left of it. After this is all over I don't want anything more to do with my vampire side" Xander said in a shaky voice.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"You don't but, when it come down to it, im the only hope you have got" 


	32. G Vs S

Chapter 31  
  
The week went by as if it didn't ever want to end. Kila, Draco Hermione, Harry and Xander talked and made plans but they knew nothing could go ahead till after the Quidditch match. Xander had explained that for Karl to take Dumbledore's power he would have to make Dumbledore immortal, well at least for a short time, and he could do this by using the moon. All of it was linked to the full moon. Karl would have to take Dumbledore's powers on the stroke of midnight on that night. It wouldn't kill Dumbledore but it would drain most of his energy and transfer most of his powers to Karl.  
  
On Saturday morning Kila woke early her head pounding with worry about the coming day, which could kill them all. She didn't even think it would be possible to win the Quidditch cup but she would try, it was what Ron would want her to do. She would not do it for Gryffindor but for Ron. It seemed Fred and George Weasly had the same attitude even though their brother had been missing for a week. Seamus would be taking Ron's place as goal keeper in the match.  
  
Kila felt to sick and worried to eat anything but she knew she must to keep up her strength for she would need it for that the night that lay ahead of them. After eating toast she headed to the changing rooms to change into her Quidditch robes. The rest of the team arrived some time later looking upset and tired but determined to win. Kila walked with Harry out on to the Quidditch pitch and the crowd roared supplying Kila with a little more courage. She could see Draco in his robes of green and silver, his nimbus 2001 thrown over his shoulder and he nodded when she looked at him. She had made him agree not to use any of his vampires in the game to make it fair. Alicia and the Slytherin team captain shook hands each scowling at the others team and then the whistle blew and they were off. Kila caught a brief glimpse of Harry before he sped off in search on the snitch, Draco on his tail.  
  
She zoomed into the air and caught the Quaffle that was thrown to her and then passed it to Alicia who dropped it. A Slytherin chaser had caught it but one of the twins whacked a bludger at him and it knocked the ball out of his hands. Kila caught it from underneath it and sped up the pitch dodging a bludger and the Slytherin players. She threw the ball and it sailed through the left hoop. She heard the keeper swear but the crowed screaming below them blocked out what he said next. She could hear the Slytherins booing but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering and clapping along with the Gryffindors who went mad when she scored.  
  
"And its 10 points to Gryffindor. A wonderful goal scored by Thornton" She heard Leo Jordan's voice say through a magical megaphone." Gryffindor in possession as Katie Bell takes the Quaffle from right underneath stupid Moran's nose-"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
Sorry professor but it really was stupid. Bell to Spinnet, gets hit by a bludger Moran catches it."  
  
Draco and Harry were still searching for the snitch and Draco passed her with a scowl on his pale face. It seemed she wanted to win as badly as she did. Her goal had definitely upset the Slytherin beaters who sent a bludger flaying at her when she wasn't looking. Luckily Fred was there to bat it at the beater who had sent it at her.  
  
Over the next half an hour Gryffindor scored 3 times more and Slytherin twice. The game was getting dirtier and Gryffindor were given a penalty when Katie was hit in the nose with a bat from a Slytherin beater. Kila took the penalty and scored making the score 50-20 to Gryffindor. Draco shot past her again looking even more furious than before. Harry was still searching wildly for the snitch and as he did the game continued. It started to rain even though the sun was still shinning and Kila could see a rainbow its shinning colours standing out against the dark blue and partly clouded sky.  
  
"Slytherin scores! 80-40 to Gryffindor and..IS THAT THE SNITCH?" Jordan shouted down the megaphone. I red and gold blur shot past her, which was Harry, and it was soon followed by silver and green blur which had to be Draco. The game stopped as the players watched the two seekers battling to reach the snitch first. It all depended on this...  
  
Harry pulled out of his dive his fist in the air. The crowed erupted around them. The Slytherins had never looked more disappointed.  
  
"ITS ALL OVER! GRYFINDOR WIN THE CUP!" shouted Lee jumping up and down in the stands. McGonagall to was jumping up and down with glee. The team landed and hoisted Harry into the air and carried him to the stands. Kila saw Draco landing and he had never looked angrier. She heard a snarl of anger from him and caught a brief glimpse of his sharp fangs before she was carried away by the crowd around Harry. 


End file.
